The Final Year of Fun and Fear
by Precious Ink
Summary: Harry plans to set off to find the remaining horcruxes, but what he hadn't planned for was the unveling of the Order's greatest secret. He definitely had not planned for that at all! Hostages,loose deatheaters,and order secrets; what has the world come to
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my first HP fanfic so tell me what you think… This chapter is dedicated to Lilo for beta'ing it and pushing me to write the best I can... XD

He gazed at her with such intent that she knew the fragile silence had to be broken or her world might come to an end. The silence was so different from their comfortable pauses; it held an air of importance and was intensified by Harry's gaze.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. His lips began to form a word but he stopped midway, and went back to gazing at her. Then he blinked once and lowered his head.

His dark hair concealed his face as if he had drawn black curtains to hide what he felt at that moment. Ginny began to worry; she had never seen him in such a state before. She repeated her question once more in hope that he would enlighten her. Fortunately, this time, he felt he had to answer or else he would be too reluctant to bring the subject up again.

She leaned in to hold his hand to reassure him, he seemed to be having second thoughts about telling her what this was all about. He had seeked Ginny out with the excuse that he had something to tell her; alone.

The fire flickered in the Gryffindor Common Room, impatiently awaiting the news Harry had to tell. The seventh and sixth year students held each other for what seemed like all eternity but what was, in reality, a few minutes. To her it had appeared like she had continued on looking into Harry's green eyes for hours and hours; drowning in their depth and intensity, suffocating with the grimness they held.

"Ginny, this morning one of Fudge's men pulled me out of class saying that the ministry demanded my presence for urgent matters; I honestly have no idea how Snape bought that," Harry started. She had wondered where he was all this morning, and had had some ideas, but thought against sharing them when he came back frustrated. In an effort to uncomplicate the issue, or at least not add to its complexity, seeing as it was starting to look more important than she had thought it before, Ginny kept quiet and waited patiently for Harry to continue.

Ginny inhaled deeply, the haze of the whole matter at hand had begun to lessen and the image became clearer to her as to what this was all about. She felt as though she was witnessing an unveiling of a great master piece. As it had been a dusty day and it was just starting to rain. She began to understand what this was all leading to.

"Ginny he wanted to see me because he suspected that Dumbledore and I had uncovered something; I know that he doesn't even suspect anything about the Horcruxes but I can't even risk having him suspect anything. I have to leave to end this," Harry said. Ginny knew this would happen eventually but she didn't think it would happen so soon. Harry, seeing that Ginny wasn't going to say anything, began to speak again. "Ginny, I know this is hard. Imagine how hard it is for me. It's only for a month."

Bravely fighting back her tears, she began to say, "Harry, you don't know how much I'm going to miss you…" Ginny knew how hard it was for Harry to express his inner concerns, however subtly to someone, and that added to her anxiety.. He always felt as though he had to keep up the hero façade however much he hated it.

Harry put his hands into his pockets and brought out an oddly shaped paper ball that was tied with string. Ginny looked at him curiously; he just smiled. He began untying it and slowly the layers thinned until two rings were uncovered. "Harry is that what I think it is?!" Ginny exclaimed happily. She had seen it on Lavender, and read about it in one of Rita Skeeter's articles, she fell upon it by accident and read it having nothing better to do. And although she had always thought them to be sappy, she found the promise rings sweet when Harry was the one giving them to her.

Harry blushed, "Well yeah, it's a promise ring. I was going to give them to you later but I figured I could pick them up on my way back from Fudge". He took hold of her hand and gently slipped on the ring; it fit perfectly.

It glistened from the fire that now glowed brightly, clearly relieved knowing what Harry had say. "Ginny, this ring is a promise that I will always keep you safe. Do you see those stones? Well supposedly, whenever I'm thinking of you they'll gleam and glitter just like your eyes do when you're scheming with Fred and George." Harry winked as Ginny laughed at his comparison.

To Ginny it just seemed so perfect and sweet of Harry to _think_ of giving her a promise ring let alone actually _giving_ one to her. But then again she never really _thought_ Harry and her would get together either.

Ginny leaned in to kiss him. Then Harry mysteriously explained the last special thing about the two rings, "You see those runes on the sides of the ring? Be sure to let Hermione crack the code for you…"

"But wouldn't it be just be easier if you told me what they say?" Ginny asked . Harry just smiled and pulled Ginny closer to him figuring that Harry had probably forgotten what was written and she graciously saved him the embarrassment and anyways Hermione would most gladly translate the runes for her. After several calm minutes Ginny thought of a question she had wanted to ask before Harry brought out the promise rings . "Harry what exactly did you mean by 'putting an end to this'?"

"I don't think I should tell you". Harry replied. Ginny pouted and Harry continued, "Well this is against my better judgment… I think I've located the third Horcrux. Don't try to look like you don't know what they are; I know you know. "

Ginny laughed tensely, but carefully didn't reveal her sources to him, "Are Ron and Hermione going with you?".

"No… not this time, they're going to stay here; it's too dangerous."

Ginny didn't think she could fight back her tears any longer. "If it's so dangerous why are you going? You can ask McGonagall to send some of the Order members to do it."

"Ginny you and I both know that I can't do that… I have to do this myself; Dumbledore trusted me."

Ginny knowing that it was no use arguing over if she should go or not at the moment and decided that she'd talk to him about it later after she conjured some convincing arguments to prove her point.

Ginny nodded almost dejectedly, and with that they both cuddled up and eventually fell asleep wondering if they would ever have such a moment of calmness, where all the troubles of the outside world stopped at the borders of their world. A world where only Ginny and Harry existed; a world solely theirs.

When they woke up the next morning, by Hermione, they received a suspicious look from her. Pretended not to see her they ignored her while rushing to get back to their dorms.

During breakfast Ginny leaned in next to Harry and asked him when he was going to leave while Hermione read the Daily Prophet and Ron was gobbling down a batch of pancakes. They majority of the Gryffindor house had still not arrived to breakfast probably due to an experiment of Fred and George's for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that would be hitting the markets fairly soon given the results; a powdery substance that is to be mixed with any drink that supposedly puts the person who drinks it into "the wizard world version of the muggles virtual dimensions".

"I guess at about quarter to twelve, but I do feel guilty not telling McGonagall about it. I'll just tell Hermione and Ron and let them break the news to her. God help me they're going to turn the world upside down when they know." Harry dreaded the chime of eleven.

A/N: This is a rewritten version of the original chapter… hopefully it's improved… please review… XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright this is a new chapter instead of the chapter that was here that is now merged with the first chapter… long story short… read and review please!! :D…. Thank yous go to my AMAZING friend Lilo for beta'ing this... XD

Harry hastily finished his breakfast and hurried to get out of the Great Hall, using the excuse that he left his Transfiguration books in his dorm. Before Hermione or Ron had a chance to speak he was out of his seat and already at the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry quickly made his way to his first class, Transfiguration. It really wasn't Harry's habit to arrive to class half an hour early but he wanted to speak to Professor McGonagall about something of importance; something that involved a certain trip he was going to make today.

Harry began to recall McGonagall's words at the beginning of the year…

_Flashback_

_A knock ricocheted off the hollow walls and depressingly empty office._

"_Come in." Minerva McGonagall answered. _

"_Professor? I was told you wanted to see me?" Harry asked._

"_Oh yes Harry, please come in." The new headmistress replied._

"_It doesn't feel right that I sit in Albus's chair.. I suppose there's nothing I can do other than try to run Hogwarts as well as he did, and if I do half as well as he did I'll be a proud woman." Minerva said somberly unusually emotional. Harry had not been used to see his professor in such a moved state; he didn't know what to do other than to awkwardly nod. _

_Minerva almost immediately regained control over herself and went back to her brisk normal self to Harry's evident relief. _

"_Mr. Potter, I wanted to talk to about a task that I know Albus has assigned you to do. Albus has informed me about the Horcruxes and how you had left school premises several times last year when the pair of you went in search for them. Harry I want to let you know that I am not against you in this. If you ever find the need to leave Hogwarts because you think you've found something I want you to tell me about it first and I will arrange for your departure and will provide you with some aurors to accompany you. Is that understood?" _

_Harry was shocked_, "_Professor, I wasn't aware that Professor Dumbledore had told you about all of this. But it makes things a lot easier for me. Thank you Professor, for understanding." Harry replied feeling as if a weight's been lifted from his shoulders._

_Flashback_

Harry waited for five minutes… ten minutes… fifteen… when twenty minutes passed Harry began to worry that he won't have enough time to speak to his professor about anything, never mind what he wanted to speak to her about in the first place.

With five minutes left until the beginning of class, the students began to file in and Harry lost any hope he had of talking to McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall waltzed into her class with a swish of her robes and the class began. Harry didn't pay any attention to what his professor explained, no matter how many times Hermione nudged him out of his thoughts. Transfiguration ended and Harry walked out of class with a sense of defeat.

In Herbology, their next class, Harry noticed that Seamus seemed a bit fidgety, but other than that he could only think about what was going to happen that night.

The rest of the classes past in what seemed like a blink of an eye and all too soon classes ended.

Harry felt restless at dinner and barely had anything to eat. Even Ron noticed Harry's lack of appetite, and that could be considered a miracle since Ron in the presence of food noticed nothing other than his lovely, lovely food.

Dinner ended and the Gryffindor students made their way to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione didn't waste any time and instantly brought out her homework and started to fight her way through it effortlessly. Ron started a game of wizard chess with Dean. Ginny and Harry sat on the couches facing the clock and Harry anxiously waited for the hour hand to point at eleven accusingly.

"Harry! Stop looking at the clock; I swear if it had been a girl I would've been jealous by now." Ginny snapped at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harry laughed guiltily.

"So did you tell McGonagall about all this?" Ginny asked.

"I tried to, but I didn't get a chance to speak to her. So it's back to the original plan; letting Ron and Hermione tell her."

"Harry, why don't you postpone it? You can send Fudge a message telling him that he shouldn't suspect anything unless he knows something you don't, and that way you'll have time to tell McGonagall about it too." Ginny said convincingly.

"I can't postpone it; I can't lose more time to Voldemort.

"Ginny, if McGonagall ever mentions the Horcruxes you don't know anything about them and if you do you researched them in the summer. Ok?"

"Ok I guess." Ginny replied confused with his request and inwardly smiling that he had gotten her source of information spot on without realizing, well it wasn't really her researching. That summer she had fallen upon Hermione reading some books about Horcruxes and after nights and nights of nagging and whining, Hermione finally relented reasoning that Ginny would find out in the end one way or another.

"Who knows I might even believe that excuse myself given how brilliant it is." Harry said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hahaha. Don't grow too arrogant, I might not know you anymore." Ginny replied amusedly.

They continued to talk about classes. Well, Ginny talked since Harry didn't pay attention to his classes that day, and soon enough the clock read five minutes to eleven.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!!


	3. Not as Planned

A/N: Hope I didn't take too long… well here's the new chapter …

A/N: Hope I didn't take too long… well here's the new chapter …. Have fun!

RECAP:

As the hours past the clock drew nearer to 11o'clock. At last the clock chimed eleven times.

END OF RECAP.

Harry looked over at Ginny nervously and she nodded to him reassuringly. He got up and walked over to Ron. "Ron, I need to talk to you about something… well actually to you and Hermione", he said. "Sure thing mate, I'll just go get Hermione; she's still working on that 8 and ½ foot essay on transfiguration", Ron responded.

Ron got up and headed towards Hermione. While Ron was busy convincing Hermione to let go of the essay and come over to listen to Harry had to say, Harry took four long strides over to where Ginny was eyeing him nervously. "Ginny I want you to be there when I tell them", Harry told her. "Of course, Harry", she said.

Finally Ron persuaded Hermione to leave her schoolwork for just a minute. "Alright Harry what is the matter, because I finished just five feet of the essay and still have got a long way to go.", Hermione stated impatiently. "Mione could you please just forget about your essay for a minute… for goodness sake it's not due till a week from today!" Ron replied hotly. Harry in effort to keep arguments behind locked doors suggested they go to the observation tower, reasoning it would in the end save time, since that would be his departing point.

All four Gryffindors exited the common room together and quickly went to the observation tower. Since they were out past their curfew they all struggled to keep they invisibility cloak over them which was an extremely hard task, because Harry and Ron had both grown taller over the summer. After about ten minutes of meeting up with Filch and Mrs. Norris and close encounters with a possible detentions, they finally reached the observation tower all boggled with the idea of how they all fit on the steep and narrow winding stairs up to the tower, which later Hermione told them that the stairs widened to fit the person or in this case people climbing – courtesy of Hogwarts: A History.

After receiving an encouraging smile from Ginny Harry finally let out all he had to say. After letting it all out, Harry was bombarded with exclamations and frustrated screams. "Harry mate, how many times do we have to explain this for you to get it?! Even I would have gotten it by now!" Ron exclaimed. Ron received a fit of snickers from Ginny for his bold statement. He blushed fiercely and asked Ginny to kindly shut up. "Harry you are not going alone and you know it, so would please give Ron and me a minute and will just go get some essential stuff. I promise we won't take more than three minutes, and don't you dare utter a word of protest because then you would compel me to hex you and you know how I'd hate to do that" Hermione stated in manner where nobody could say anything to convince her otherwise. Harry sighed in defeat; knowing Hermione he knew he couldn't change her mind. Hermione and Ron left in a hurry to get some of their belongings. Ginny decided to test her luck; "Harry I'm coming too!". "No you aren't, you're going to stay here." Harry replied in a determined voice.

Just as she was about to negotiate; the door to the tower swung open with a loud bang! Filch was standing there with Mrs. Norris meowing by his side, and in front of him stood a guilty Ron and Hermione. "Think you could get away with sneaking out past the curfew, eh? Well, that's not going to happen as long as I'm not in my grave; and that's not going to happen for a very long time!" Filch said gloatingly. As Filch was saying what he said Ron kept pondering about a thing Filch stated, "as long as I'm not in my grave and that's not going to happen for a very long time". Ron thought about how determined and sure Filch sounded when Filch said it and wondered about how old the man was; because to Ron he looked to be no less than eighty years old.

While Ron kept thinking about Filch's age while the three other Gryffindors kept trying to conduct a plan to get away from Filch's prying hands. In the end they just thought it easier to explain the whole thing to Professor McGonagall. The group made their way to the headmistress's office as quietly as possible, so as not alert any other professors of their late habit. They finally reached the office, but the problem was that Filch was having a hard time remembering the password. Harry finally took pity for the old man and remembering the password from the previous day when he went there to apparate to the Ministry of Magic he said, "Pro nonnullus advenire, nonullus ire necessus est". Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she quickly dried them; Harry too wasn't looking to good either; Filch was just amazed that Harry knew the password; Ginny was shocked that a password so long existed; and Ron was in a completely other world, he was probably still wondering about how old Filch was. The gargoyle infront of them jumped off of its stand and pulled open the door letting them all in. McGonagall was seated at her desk as if she had known the Gryffindors would pay her a visit that night.

Filch apologized for the disturbance and said that he had found these "unworthy pupils" wandering around past curfew. McGonagall thanked him and assured him she would take care of it. Filch smiled furtively and excused himself. Hermione despised Filch's surreptitious smile but couldn't‎ do anything about it; opposing to her stand with house elves.

McGonagall conjured additional seats for the group for she only had only two armchairs in front of her desk. "Harry I thought we had a deal, you agreed that if you ever found anything worth leaving the campus for; you would come to me first and I would happily give you my consent and possibly some aurors", the professor said. "Professor, I am sorry. I didn't think you would give me your permission so early on in the year, and I planned that I wouldn't take too long and I was going to go alone." Harry replied. "Precisely, it would have been some comfort to me if you had taken Ron and Hermione along with you. Harry, the world is becoming a much more dangerous place to live in by the second; and about the permission early on in the year, as long as I didn't specify a specific time in the year for travelling, which I am sure I didn't, then that means that our deal is applied for the whole time you're staying at Hogwarts." responded the headmistress. The professor took a quick look at all of them to rest her case. Harry felt guilty so he said with much sincerity "Professor I really am sorry, I won't do it again". The lot nodded in agreement feeling guilty because they were in a way part of this. McGonagall seeing their sincerity and that it was getting late said, "Alright you've got classes tomorrow so you'd better get back to your dorms, and Harry I will consider letting you and I presume Ron and Hermione to go on this journey but I do want you in my office after dinner tomorrow. That's all."

The Gryffindors headed back to their common room, they all entered their dorms but Ron stayed behind. "Ron, aren't you coming", Harry asked. "I'll be up in a minute", Ron replied. Harry eyed him suspiciously then went up to the boys' dorm. A few minutes later, Ron was joined by Hermione. "Hi..." Hermione said. Ron looked up and smiled. "Hello…." He replied. She came and sat beside him on the couch. "It's scary to think that Harry could have possibly left without us" She said. "Yeah, it's a good thing he thought about telling us." he responded. "Ron did you notice the ring on Harry's finger... Ginny had a similar one on her finger" Hermione said cautiously. "Mione you don't think that they ….. after all Harry is a lot more familiar with the muggle world he might think it's the same here …. I'm going to kill him!! He didn't even tell me!!" Ron said furiously. "I knew I should have kept it to myself… trusting that you would act rationally was like trusting that Voldemort wouldn't hurt a fly!" Hermione stormed off, but before she reached the fifth step Ron stopped her. "Mione I'm sorry" Ron said with a very red face. "I'm sorry too; I guess I shouldn't have said that last thing" Hermione said while blushing a bit too. "We'll ask them tomorrow alright?" she added. "Alright" Ron said contentedly knowing that with Hermione everything would turn out alright in the end. Ron kissed her forehead and said goodnight, Hermione blushed when Ron kissed her forehead and said goodnight too. Ron waited until he heard the door closing then he went to bed wondering what the next day would bring.

A/N: O.k. longer than the previous chapter... Personally I prefer this chapter I think it flows better …. Please review and tell me what you think : D …. Till the next chapter.

Thanks to cravenroad7 for the help!

Pro nonnullus advenire, nonullus ire necessus est: Latin for: for some to come some must go; I got the idea from a verse from an Arabic poem.


	4. Fights and Frustration

A/N: I'm really really really really sorry for making you wait this long…. And just to make it up to you I made this chapter longer than the last one … so please forgive me…. And review!! :

The next day they all went down have breakfast. They started discussing all the things that went on last night in hushed tones, not wanting anyone else to overhear them. Ginny was being awfully quiet for her normal self, Harry shot her some worried looks but she ignored them. After she finished breakfast she excused herself and got up. When she was a few feet away she looked back at Harry and give him look that said "I need to talk now…" Harry excused himself and followed her.

When he walked outside he found a furious red-head. "Harry, you can't keep on shoving me out of your life!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, how am I shoving you out of my life?! Ginny, if it was up to me I'd spend every moment with you." Harry asked affectionately.

"Harry don't try that sweet talk with me when I'm angry... why don't you let me come with you, last night at the tower you said no, then at McGonagall's office you didn't even utter a single word of suggestion that you might let me go on the trip along with you!" Ginny said. She then broke down to tears, "It's because you won't miss me, isn't it?"

"You didn't even love me to begin with… you just took pity on me…" Ginny sobbed.

"No, no, no love," Harry said and pulled her into a hug, "How can you even say that. I love you." Ginny cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Then why won't you let me go with you??"

"We've gone over this… I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Ginny broke out of Harry's embrace and said, "Would you stop being a noble git, and just let me go with you."

"I've got to talk to professor McGonagall first and we'll see, but just so you know not I'm happy about this."

Ginny kissed Harry spot on his lips and smiled. "Thank you Harry. You don't know the torture you're saving me from."

Right then Hermione and Ron walked out of the great hall and had that determined look on their faces. "Harry," Ron began, "Yesterday I noticed something and I'm going to give one last chance to tell me or else I'm going to have to ask you about it myself."

"Ron mate, what's wrong. I'm not hiding anything from you" Harry said.

"Harry you leave me no choice," Ron charged himself towards Harry. "How could you bloody get engaged to my sister without telling me?"

"Ron, what makes you think I'm engaged to Ginny. I mean not that I don't want to, but not now!" Harry asked confusedly.

"Harry, I'm not daft. You're wearing identical rings." Ron replied.

Ginny was laughing her head off. "Ginny, this is serious. I thought you were my best-friend. I thought you could tell me anything." Hermione stated obviously hurt.

"Herms, these aren't engagement rings, there just promise rings, Harry gave them to me a few nights ago." Ginny answered.

"A few NIGHTS ago!" Ron said, "What in your right mind were you doing together at NIGHT! A big difference that makes! So he promised you he would marry you after he got you pregnant!!" Ron replied clearly furious. "That's just even worse, now I'm really going to kill you." Ron continued.

"Ronald Weasley, I can't imagine that a more over-protective brother could ever exist. Just so you can rest in peace, it was a promise to always _love_ me, and do not I look fatter because I most certainly am not pregnant". Hermione got over the shock faster and she ran over and hugged Ginny really tight while awing at how sweet Harry was.

Ron then began sheepishly, "Harry, Gin, I'm sorry. I guess I jumped to conclusions. But you still didn't tell me what you were doing together."

"Ron, I was just telling her about the trip I was planning. I didn't want anyone to overhear us. That's it mate, nothing else I promise you." Harry explained wanting to get this over with.

"Except if you consider snogging something," Ginny said teasingly. Ron turned bright red. "Aw come on Ron, don't look as if you've never snogged me before," and gave him a quick kiss before dragging all of them to their meeting with the headmistress.

"Pro nonnullus advenio nonnullus must vado" Hermione and Harry said simultaneously. They knocked on the door and entered when they heard a stern come in. Ron and Harry still blushing over the last said comment from Ginny were asked from Professor McGonagall, "Is something wrong Potter and Weasley… you don't look to well?"

Hermione and Ginny broke into a fit of giggles, Ron just answered, "No, professor".

"Well in that case let's get this over with because I have a class in half an hour's time. So Mr. Potter, what is it that made you so convinced as to allow yourself to leave school premises?" the headmistress inquired.

"Professor, I'm quite convinced that I've found the third Horcrux. It's at Grimmauld place; we found it last summer while cleaning. I think it's the Slytherin locket." Harry responded.

"Well Harry I'll see when the best time is for your departure, and I'll inform you. You're dismissed." McGonagall said.

Hermione stepped out of the office and pulled Ron with her quickly in order to make it to their first morning class, Herbology. Ginny nudged Harry, "Is there anything else Harry?" the professor asked.

"Well you see professor, I was thinking about taking Ginny with us too…" Harry stated nervously.

"Well Harry, I think that would be very difficult seeing as that Ginny has her newts this year." McGonagall replied. "Isn't that right Ginny?" looking at the young redhead.

"Yes Professor, but I think I will be able to help them on the trip, seeing as I've dedicated this entire summer to researching Horcruxes, how to destroy them, and quite a fair bit about Voldemort." Ginny retorted. Harry was amazed, he hadn't known that Ginny spent all that time in her room at the burrow to research these things. Harry swelled with pride knowing that Ginny did take things seriously and that she knew this wasn't just a game.

"Well, miss. Weasley, I am quite impressed but do you know how many Horcruxes Voldemort has created and how many are left to be destroyed, knowing that Harry hasn't told you a thing about this." The headmistress asked.

"I assure you professor; Harry has refused to tell me a thing. Voldemort," she began, "has seven horcruxes and according to the information that I've found four remain."

"Very good Ginny I shall put it under consideration. You should better hurry off your next class starts in five minutes." The professor said.

The pair headed out of the office and as soon as they were out of earshot Harry asked Ginny how she knew all that information. She simply answered, "I know how to research." For the rest of the day the subject did not come up again.

After walking Ginny to her first class, Harry raced to Herbology which happened to be on the far end of the campus. Fortunately, he reached the greenhouse in time with the Ravenclaws and was gasping for air. As soon as he entered the class he noticed something different, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Professor Sprout came in and started the lesson, various poisonous plants and their effects. Professor Sprout paired them up and had them create a chart about it. Hermione got to be with Lavender Brown who seemed awfully upset about something and started pouring her heart out to Hermione, Harry was paired with Ron luckily, and Seamus was with Parvati. An hour later; class ended and they started to file out of the greenhouse.

Hermione caught up with the boys looking very confused. "Alright 'Mione what's wrong?" asked Ron.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Hermione answered the question with a question.

"Because I know you." Ron replied red faced.

"Lavender just told me that Seamus broke up with her this morning for Parvati… and it just doesn't seem to click because Parvati wouldn't do anything like that." Hermione responded.

"Well, people change Hermy … and you never know when you're going to change…" Harry said teasingly.

"I told you not to call me Hermy!!" and she started chasing Harry tickling him. She met up with him at the Common Room and she said, "Don't worry this is not the end of this…" and they both started laughing.

While Harry and Hermione were enjoying their chase, Ron headed over to his next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Waiting for Lupin to come he added the finishing touches to his homework, which usually meant completing the last two feet of the three foot essay on vampires. Class began but instead of Professor Lupin coming in, Mad-Eye Moody entered the room. Ron at first was surprised but then remembered that tonight was full-moon. Moody collected all the essays and began explaining the lesson.

Later that day…

They were all sitting in the Common Room resting getting ready for their afternoon classes when Lavender came in looking very happy indeed. It was when she went and sat next to Hermione that they all sensed something wrong was going to be announced….

A/N: Well a bit of a cliff … sooo… sorry I haven't updated for so long… well to explain it all I was travelling for the first 3 weeks then when I came back I was jetlagged… and well yeah.. sooo I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for all the patient readers :D please review… SMILE !!


	5. Unusual Pairings and Discussions

A/N: Hi !!! Hope I didn't take too long this time :D… I'd like to thank my beta love2love for helping me with this ch. … well on with the story….

Lavender placed herself between Ron and Hermione and stood on the couch.

It happened to be in the middle of the common room, a fair place to make an announcement, perfect for what she had to say.

While eyeing Seamus she projected her voice and began, "Hello everybody, well I just wanted to let you know that I'm now going out with Draco Malfoy, so anybody who had the intention of asking me out, sorry, you've lost your chance. Thank you!"

She sat back down and everybody was astonished with the news they had just heard. Seamus couldn't stop glaring at Lavender, his conflicting emotions rotating between fury, confusion, and surprisingly betrayal. Parvati looked hurt, and Hermione seemed determined to sort out the mess. Although Ron and Harry both tried to talk her out of interfering her to stay out of it she just shoved them off and walked over to Lavender, who was leaning on the wall by the window looking out unto the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione tapped Lavender's shoulder gently, 'unsure how the latter, Lavender, would react. Lavender turned around quickly, looking eager, and probably thinking it was Seamus. When she caught sight of Hermione she seemed a bit disappointed for a second and hurriedly tried to cover it up after she had shot longing glance over to Seamus's direction. Hermione had already seen what Lavender had done and instead of being offended she was happy now that she had a bit of proof that Lavender still liked Seamus. She started a casual conversation about their classes and other normal topics. Hermione figured that she would start out moderately and slowly build up to the topic so Lavender wouldn't close up about the subject.

"Honestly, that woman can't stop helping people. Sorry, it's not only people she helps it also those poor house elves. Mind you probably half of them are now traumatized after having Hermione talk to them!!" Ron whispered from across the room to Harry.

"It's just her nature Ron, she can't help it."

"She thinks she has to prove to others that even though she is a" Ron lowered his voice even more, trying to avoid the word but not finding a better substitute, "muggle born she has the power to change things for the better."

"But isn't that why you _love_ her?" Harry said teasingly. (Harry teased?)

Ron blushed furiously and retorted; "Don't make me get started about you and Ginny because you know I will never shut up!" They both started roaring with laughter sheepishly in attempt to cover their awkward conversation.

Ginny walked over to them and their conversation ended. She had just finished her homework and she could finally relax without having to worry about staying up that night struggling to get it over with.

"Hey," she sat down beside Harry in the armchair, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" they both answered almost instantly.

"Ginny, my darling sister, there's plenty of room next to me on the sofa. You don't need to squish next to Harry." Ron said forcefully, uncomfortable about the amount of space between them or then again the lack of.

"Oh, you don't need to worry, dear brother, I'm comfortable. What about you Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Harry, not wanting to be on either Weasley's bad side, and especially not in the never-ending argument about how much physical contact there should be between Ginny and him, began thinking about what to answer. Thankfully Hermione came to his rescue and saved from having to say anything. He had to remember to thank her later.

"Well I got one-third of the story!" Hermione said, clearly happy.

"I thought you already talked to Lavender during Herbology…" Ron said, forgetting about Ginny, who was now snuggled up tight next to Harry with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Ron it never hurts to go over something more than once, you might find out something new." Hermione replied hinting about his test revisions.

"Well did you find something new?"

"No…" Hermione replied in defeat, realizing that she hadn't achieved anything she didn't accomplish earlier. She sat down next to Ron and he pulled her in closer, much to her content. Ginny's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Hermione, darling, would you please accompany me to the girls' dormitory?"

"No she may not, because she's perfectly fine sitting here."

Hermione was confused and was about to get up when Ginny decided to sympathize a bit knowing that it had been some time since they had all last sat like this, and later on Ron would owe her.

"No, no Hermione you stay there. I was just joking with my darling brother Ron." Ginny said somewhat sarcastically, and she sat back down next Harry with a warning glance at Ron to not say anything.

They continued on like that until the time for the trio's next class. Upon Hermione's insistence they left ten minutes early to get to potions. They weren't that keen on starting class that day because they had a double period, so they took the long route to the dungeons. Once they arrived there, they saw that the only other people there were Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They seemed to be laughing about something but as soon as they saw that they were not alone in the room they hushed up and began planning a prank to play on the Gryffindors.

Soon after a few minutes, the Gryffindors began filling in followed shortly by the rest of the Slytherins. Professor Snape waltzed into the room and the rather noisy class hushed up while attendance was taken.

After completing the attendance list and forgiving the late Slytherins, the potions professor said, "Horrible afternoon isn't it? I hate autumn, too much scarlet don't you agree?" directing the question to Neville who seemed unsure what to answer.

"Mr. Longbottom, usually when someone asks a question you answer it. Well then, you'll have to have to help me with the potion to be conducted today, and if you fail to create a perfect potion twenty marks will be taken off Gryffindor for lack of concentration." Snape said coolly.

"Of course you will receive no help what so ever, especially from

Miss Granger. So today you will sit in the special desk next to me. Lucky you! " Professor Snape added sarcastically.

Neville moved his things, trembling with fear that he would let down his house again. Professor Snape swiftly moved over the board and with his wand and began writing the instructions and ingredients.

An hour and a half later, a fourth year student came in with a note instructing a Mr. Longbottom to head over to the headmistress's office. A wave of relief washed over

Neville as he got up: he figured that anything would be better then being stuck with a ridiculously hard potion and Snape looking over your shoulder criticizing your every move. The potions professor excused Neville rather sourly, but not without adding that he will be repeating the potion next class.

Neville hurried over to McGonagall's office and the gargoyle jumped off of the stand as if he had expected the student standing in front of him. Neville began to worry as what could have possibly been as important as to pull him out of a class and to the headmistress's office. He entered the office and marveled at its magnificent beauty; since this was the first time there was a reason calling for his presence in the Head office.

"Mr. Longbottom, please have a seat. There is something of importance that we have to discuss…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Poor Neville… what did he do now to get sent to McGonagall?" Hermione inquired.

"He just probably forgot to hand in too many homework assignments on time that he crossed the line!" Ron joked.

"Ron how inconsiderate, I can't even believe that you said that!!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Now you've done it mate…" Harry muttered.

The lesson continued and Neville never came back that class or the next; they didn't see him until dinner time at the Great Hall. But when they finally went over to ask him he apologized and said that he had to go to Madame Pomfrey.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this ch. was shorter than the last one but I didn't find many things to add so I decided to end it with a semi-cliffhanger……. plz review… ideas and suggestions are welcomed.. :D


	6. All Kisses are Different

A/N: so sorry this took so long… but school is killing me... Well anyways …go on read the chapter…and don't forget to tell me what you think:D..

After the trio finished their dinner they headed back to the common room. Chattering along the way, they paused once in a while to wonder what McGonagall had wanted from Neville.

They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and as they entered they found Neville in the armchair facing the fireplace. He was curled up like a little mouse, shivering every now and then. The common room was quite empty since most of the Gryffindors were still in the Great Hall. Hermione slowly walked over to Neville, tentatively reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He inhaled sharply and looked up. His face was as pale as parchment and his pupils sank in his tears.

Hermione, immediately taking over the role of an affectionate mother, sat next to Neville and pulled him into a hug. He quietly sobbed into her shoulder and she soothingly patted her back. Harry and Ron, who were feeling awkward, confused and pretty much useless stood uncomfortably while Ginny, coming to her senses, went over to Neville's other side and hugged him from the back, shushing him gently. All were curious as to what had upset Neville so much, but were overcome by their emotions for their friend whom they wanted to calm him down first.

Harry and Ron hesitantly walked over and placed themselves on the floor facing the comforting duo and the crying boy. A few minutes later Neville calmed down and felt that he needed to explain himself.

He began slowly, "Professor McGonagall told me that my grandmother's house was raided by Death Eaters and they took her in captive…"

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said and grabbed Neville into another hug, gently kissing the top of his head. Normally, Ron would have been very angry and very jealous but he trusted Hermione and knew that she only had platonic feelings towards Neville.

"I'll talk to McGonagall about it Neville, don't worry," Harry said reassuringly. Ron for once was at a loss of words.

"Thanks guys, I feel better now. I'll just go to sleep. I don't want to think about it anymore." Neville said weakly. As he went up the stairs, the group sat facing the fireplace, the same thought crossing each of their minds, 'Voldemort is up to something."

Hermione woke up to the warm sunrays of dawn. She stretched, yawned and finally got up to wash up. When she was done she got ready for the new day and dressed. After that, she leisurely strolled to the Great Hall and her breakfast when she decided to spend the first day of the weekend outside.

She had already finished all her homework the night after Neville went up to the Common Room.

After she was done she returned to the Common Room to wake up the boys. She went up to the boys' dormitory and banged on the door until she heard Ron's famous 'Bloody Hell!' He groggily peeked out from behind the door and Hermione pulled him out to gie him a huge morning kiss, not in the least minding that he hadn't washed up yet. "Hmm… he looks so cute in the morning," Hermione thought girlishly.

Ron, suddenly awake and alert, said, "And good morning to you too" leaning in for another fabulous kiss. But Hermione mischievously backed away and said, "No more till you get dressed and ready, I'll be waiting for you in the common room. Oh, and wake Harry for me too!" She walked away cheerfully.

Ron stomped back inside the dormitory, feeling a bit down and muttering something about a certain evil Hermione. Hermione waited patiently in the common room, knowing how long it took for the boys to properly wake up. A few minutes later, Lavender came in through the portrait hole waving bye and saying, "I'll see you tonight Draco!"

Hermione felt as if someone had slapped her. She was absolutely appalled.

Of course she heard Lavender's announcement but she never actually believed it.

What she just seen had gone against what she'd believed and shown her that Lavender was brave enough to go along with her part threat. Lavender acknowledged Hermione with a giggle and a rosy blush that spread across her flawless face. She then pranced up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory, humming a song under her breath. At that moment Ron came down the stairs with a determined look on his face. He swooped down grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a whopping kiss. Hermione, breathless looked at Ron in astonishment.

"Don't you ever wake me up again like that… or else I won't be able to function for the rest of the day! I'll be haunted by your image." Ron said teasingly.

Hermione swatted him playfully and giggled; "Well now Ronald, you shouldn't have said that should you? Now I'll have a weapon against you!"

"Weapon eh? More like a cure for death wake me up everyday like that and I won't die." Ron replied. Hermione pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him again only to be stopped by an awkward cough. They stopped and looked around to find who had so rudely interrupted them. It was a scarlet Harry. Ginny came bouncing down the stairs at that very moment and paused on the last step when she felt that she had walked on an uncomfortable situation. "Why are all standing around like that? And Harry are you blushing?" Ginny asked amused.

"Well your boyfriend here interrupted a long awaited snog!" Ron said half-angrily.

Ginny jumped off the last step and went to stand next to the Ketchup colored Harry, "Ron eww!! No need to go into details, and Harry all you needed to do was ask!" She pulled Harry down and gave him a spot on kiss. Harry, relaxing into the kiss pulled her closer to him and held on to her waist. Ron, suddenly uncomfortable, coughed awkwardly.

"Well mate, seems we're equal now!" Harry said in a Luna-like state.

"Yeah yeah, just get off her will you and save us the details…" Ron said as a blush crept up his face. Both girls giggled and they dragged their boyfriends out of the common room.

"Say Harry how was Neville when you went up to go to sleep?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, we didn't really check up on him you see but I'm pretty sure we heard snoring from his bed." Harry replied guiltily.

"Oh Neville, I feel so sorry for him!" Ginny said quietly.

"We all do Gin, we all do. Even that buttered toast feels sorry for him." Ron said stupidly.

"Ronald Weasley! How can you be so inconsiderate?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I told you I won't be able to function for the rest of the day!" Ron winked and continued to stuff his mouth with food.

Hermione laughed and went back to her chat with Ginny.

"My lord, we have Longbottom but we didn't find what we were looking for…" A broad shouldered Death Eater said as he bowed down to the red-eyed creature, whose eyes seemed to flash when he heard of the news.

"It seems like the standards of my death eaters have been declining," Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio_" The figure writhed on to the floor, unable to contain his agony he screamed and twitched until finally he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out. Voldemort took off the curse and called in a Dementor. It slowly and icily glided over to the unconscious figure and began the excruciating process of the Dementor's kiss. The soul of the Death Eater slowly exited his body. At first you could feel laughter and happiness, but that soon evolved to angst and worry.  
Finally ending with cold-blooded murder and hatred, then it all stopped and the body on the floor became soul-less.

A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed that!! Please leave a review… until next chapter… ;D…


	7. Endangered Safety

A/N; Ok this is the loooooooooooong awaited next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to express it in a review. As for the previous chapters They have all been RE-edited and I have rewritten some parts; nothing major but it is an improvement. From now on, I will hopefully be updating regularily every month and don't worry I've already written the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in this chapter nor in the previous chapters and most likely the coming chapters too. Let's get on with the chapter. ENJOY!!

"Well now that we've got that problem over with. Are there any other things that I should hear of before we continue?" Voldemort asked with a voice dripping with venom as if daring anyone to speak up.

A series of 'no, my lord's were heard. The death eaters were still in that state of shock after the performance they had seen. Sure, it wasn't the first time they had encountered such a presentation but it always had that effect on them. The feeling of dread that one could never shake off, the sense that your stomach had plunged down to the ground, your feet could not carry you any more; it was that feeling that had overtaken the senses of the death eaters present, because even after all the cold-blooded murder they had conducted, after all the torture they had put innocent wizards under, it was always a wake-up call that one day they might be the victims at the scene of the crime instead of the criminals.

"Shall we move on then?" He hissed. "I have to get that feather. It is my key to power; do you or do you not understand that?

"Longbottom is bound to have it, I'm sure. You will search the entire world if you have to. Turn the world upside down for all I care but it's that feather that I will get by the end of this month. Am I understood?" He said icily and dismissed his ranks.

* * *

The Gryffindors finished their breakfast and quickly headed over to their morning classes. Harry and Ron had Divination first while Hermione had advanced Transfiguration. She hastily said her goodbye and left since she wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall about an 'interesting' fact she read in one of the books she had for light reading. Shortly after, Ginny left saying that she had to get to Muggle Studies early since the last time she had the class she was threatened by Professor Simmons to be sent to the headmistress if she was ever late for class again.

The boys sat facing each other, well actually Harry facing Ron waiting for him to finish from his scrambled eggs.

"Alright, I'm done! Come, on Harry. What in the world are you waiting for?! We have Trelawney now." Ron said ignoring the fact that it was actually him who had put them a tad bit behind schedule.

"Yeah. Sure Ron, let's go! I'm awfully sorry about putting us behind schedule!" Harry replied dry- humouredly.

Ron coolly rapped on the door twice and entered the class with Harry following close behind. Trelawney was having one of her fake trances … humming and babbling. Then slowly opening one eye, then the other and peering at the curious pair standing at the doorway.

"Well being 15 minutes late won't do. Oh no! It won't do at all!" she said smartly.

Ron being the odd boy he was asked, "Professor, May I ask… How did you know that we were here when you were in your trance?"

Trelawney attempted to say something a few times before she gave up and solemnly said "Have a seat before I change my mind".

Let's just say that Harry wasn't the only one that class that got predictions of 'a near death'.

Ron left the class grumbling about a certain stupid fake. Hermione was waiting for them in the common room so they could head over to Herbology in half an hour.

"Stupid old hag! Me!! 'You will have a near, near death my dear I'm afraid' she said! She says all that and then says dear too!! Good for nothing fake! Thinks she all that…" Ron grumbled as he headed to the arm chair facing the fireplace.

Aside to Harry, Hermione asked, "What's with him?"

"Oh, nothing really. He just experienced his first death prediction, the first of many I fear!" Harry cackled wickedly, gleeful that he wasn't the only victim anymore.

At quarter to eleven, they all headed to the greenhouse for their Herbology class. It was a sunny day and the sun's warm rays sunk into their skin as they made their way over leisurely. They reached the greenhouse with a few minutes to spare so they started chatting, but a bit too suddenly everybody quieted down and soon they heard a familiar pureblood drawl. "Lavendar darling, I'll see you after class", and he gave her a kiss, a _very_ looong kiss. Seamus was feeling extremely uncomfortable and asked Ron to repeat Trelawney's incident again though he had already heard no less than five times already.

Lavender came in and took her seat, but not before glancing at Seamus with a look that clearly said, "Ha! Take that!" Professor Sprout came in and started class with a revision of a lesson they had taken in their third year: harvesting puffapods. Hermione was disappointed about not having a new lesson but nonetheless started working almost immediately while others were slow to start.

An hour and a half later, class ended and the students filed out after cleaning up their workstations. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to the common room and on their way they heard a most peculiar thing.

"Ay, Dumbledore, God bless his soul, gave me a bit of that elixir he had six years ago. He was a good headmaster he was I tell ya." He said talking to one of the portraits while stroking the cursed Mrs. Norris. The portrait had nodded off so it seemed as though he was talking to himself. Now, that wouldn't be am first but what caught the students' attention was the fact that he had mentioned the elixir of life. The same that Harry had saved at his first year at Hogwarts. How did Filch know about it. Filch didn't hesitate to answer them when he next said, "A good fellow, said he was going to give it to me as a payment for me dedication to Hogwarts. Don't think another person e'er appreciated that… all they say is pesky Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. Ignorant children minds filled with fluff! I always thought that they should've never let go of the old school ways of detention. That was the only way to discipline those kids and shape them up I tell you!"

The students, startled with what they've just heard, quickly rushed back to the safety of the Gryffindor common room to discuss what they've just coincidentally heard.

"He surely cannot mean the elixir of life!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Dumbledore told me that he destroyed it, at least from what I remember." Harry commented.

"I knew it!! I was right; I had sensed there was something peculiar with his confidence that day at the astronomy tower!" Ron triumphantly cried.

"Pray Ronald, would you please enlighten us with your knowledge. We are all dieing to hear your opinion on the current situation." Hermione said hotly.

"Calm down! He said that as long as he wasn't in his grave and that wouldn't happen for a very long time. Honestly, the man's no less than eighty so his confidence did seem strange really, at least for those that were paying attention to detail." Ron did not pass up on the opportunity of being the one who first found a valuable piece of information. Hermione did not utter a single word for the rest of the day, she felt content with just glowering at Ron every chance she got. By the end of the day, Ron began to regret his choice of words and dreamed of only seeing the light of the next morning, if he was lucky.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place …_

"I believe we are in grave danger. They've taken Augusta Longbottom in, and I deeply fear for her safety and the safety of the feather." McGonagall addressed the order somberly.

A series of exclamations flamed the cold walls, although there had been word that Augusta was missing, hearing it from Minerva had made the news official; the death eaters were on the loose again. They were now certain that the death eaters were back and they weren't planning on losing this time.

"If you would please just calm down!" Minerva crossly said as though she had been speaking to a class of misbehaving students. The members quieted down but there were still anxious mutterings that could be heard. "We have to think of a plan, a way to save Augusta and the feather. If it is exposed I fear the Order might come to an end." Minerva gravely said.

It was Molly Weasley's turn to speak up, "We have to come up with a plan."

"I agree Molly", and with that the order got to business.

* * *

The next morning, Ron woke up feeling very sleep deprived. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night fearing that Hermione might come in the dead of the night and kill him. Well not really but she was the reason for his sleep deprivation. Then again, he really wasn't that sleep deprived, because after 15 minutes of tossing and turning sleep eventually won and took over his senses.

When he went down he saw that Hermione still hadn't woken up, but Seamus was in the Common Room. "Hey Seamus, did you by any chance see Hermione coming down?"

"No, but I heard you got into quite a quarrel yesterday."

"Shut up, it's none of your business I shouldn't have asked you anyways." Ron grumbled.

"Sorry mate, I didn't mean any harm honestly. How about I help let you into the girls' dorm so you can make it up for her?"

"You'd do that?! Thanks I owe you."

"Nah! Don't worry 'bout it."

And with that the boys got to work with laying the whole staircase with various articles. Needless to say, all the girls cooed when they heard of Ron's mission and in the end spared him the trouble of emptying his closet and escorted him to Hermione's dorm. Ron thought about that morning a few days ago and so he decided to return the favor.

_Flashback_

_He had groggily peeked out from behind the door and Hermione pulled him out to give him a huge morning kiss, not in the least minding that he hadn't washed up yet. "Hmm… he looks so cute in the morning," Hermione thought girlishly._

_Ron, suddenly awake and alert, said, "And good morning to you too" leaning in for another fabulous kiss. But Hermione mischievously backed away and said, "No more till you get dressed and ready, I'll be waiting for you in the common room. Oh, and wake Harry for me too!" She walked away cheerfully._

_Flashback_

He quietly drew the curtains and there lied his angel, frizz and all. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione actually know he was there; she had heard the ruckus he had caused coming up the stairs. She fought the temptation of smiling and carried on acting as though she was still in peaceful slumber. With all the girls peering from the door, Ron slowly bent down and kissed Hermione, as if on cue all the girls 'aww'ed in the background. "I'm sorry", Ron whispered.

"You're forgiven", Hermione whispered back and leaned in for another kiss only to meet nothing but air. "Well darling, I'll see you downstairs and then you can get your second kiss." Ron said as he walked out of the dorm. Although she had been disappointed, Hermione smirked all the same and got out of bed ready for a wonderful day, after all she had to get Ron back for his conniving trick.

A/N: Words alone cannot express how sorry I am for not updating… Hopefully the next update will come faster than this one ... which is to say in fewer than 6 months! I'd like to thank Love2Love and Miriamimus for their support and for motivating me to write this chapter.

Word count: 1,917 words.


	8. Foreboding Occurences

A/N: This takes place a few days after where we left off last chapter …

That day had been interesting to say the least. Seamus had finally snapped and punched Draco; he was pleased to know that Malfoy was currently in the hospital wing with a broken nose. Hermione had gotten back at Ron; she had placed a spell on him which caused his forehead to be branded with the phrase, "I belong to Granger… Don't you dare come near me!" He had howled and cried that this was by far the most embarrassing prank he had had to endure but seemed pleased with the possessiveness that Hermione had demonstrated.

Harry sat in the Common Room chuckling over that day's incidents when he heard the portrait door opening. He looked behind from his spot in front of the fireplace and there was Ginny. "Hi Ginny", Harry greeted. Ginny jumped and looked around startled until she found the source of the voice, when she found that it had been Harry she looked relieved.

"Oh Harry you gave me a fright!"

"Aw come on! I'm not that scary you know", Harry said as he made space for her on the couch.

She playfully slapped his shoulder, "I could've sworn I thought someone was following me in the corridors", she said as she snuggled up to Harry.

"It was probably nothing, just Mrs. Norris."

"I sure hope so. How was your day, dear?" She said mockingly.

Harry immediately catching on replied, "Oh you know the usual, darling, boring job, boring wife."

"Oh I dare say the poor thing having to put up with you would make anyone a bore." She replied playfully.

"Well, I was under the impression that _you_ were my wife, love."

"How dare you! You awful thing, we both know I'm the seductive mistress." Ginny replied as a blush spread across her freckled skin and she giggled.

"You better watch your tongue! You wouldn't want your overprotective husband to hear you." Harry answered. Ginny just sighed in reply and curled up closer to Harry; he began to play with her hair when yet again he heard the portal open to allow in two people entwined; one with bushy brown hair and the other with shocking red hair. He immediately identified them as Hermione and Ron.

"Oy! Break it up! Not everyone can put up with public shows of affection!" Ginny teasingly called out to them. They abruptly stopped in whatever activity it was they were engaged in and looked like culprits caught at the scene of the crime. Ron blushed a beetroot red while Hermione tried to hide her embarrassment by twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Harry could not help but laugh at how they looked. Ron looked moodily at the pair of howling hyenas illuminated by the blazing fire. Hermione realizing the humor of it all joined in the laugh; Ron couldn't help but feel left out so he decided to let down his guard too. After they had all settled down they began to converse about the recent events.

"Harry, did professor McGonagall talk to you about the trip? You know, we really should ask her about what Filch said the other day." Hermione said as she spoke to Harry.

"What did Filch say", Ginny asked oblivious of what was going on.

The three friends began to explain what they heard, starting with Filch talking to the portrait to their conversation in the Common Room. "Oh so that's why he hasn't dropped dead yet", Ginny said with aggravation.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Ok, ok, I admit that was kind of mean and insensitive and cruel and…" Ginny began to list.

"Alright alright we get it you were being tactless, what's new?" Ron said interrupting Ginny's rant and hopefully saving himself from a headache.

For what seemed like the third time for Harry, yet again someone - well actually a pair of someone's - had walked through the portrait hole. Lavender seemed to have heard of darling Draco's hospitalization and was currently bickering with Seamus.

"Seamus you idiot! You heartless idiot! How could you punch Draco in the nose?" Lavender screeched at Seamus.

"Well he provoked me… What do you think he would get for stealing you?!" Seamus yelled back, not particularly aware what he was shouting as long as he was shouting.

"What?" Lavender's voice trembled, "Steal me? Seamus I do not belong to you and fortunately I never will after what you've done. Do you know how much you hurt me? You know what just forget it, forget we had this conversation, and better yet forget I exist." Lavender whispered vulnerably before she turned around and with a head held high and heart broken to shatters she climbed up to the girls' dorm.

Hermione and Ginny as well as the others had watched the scene unfold in shock. "I better go and check on her", Hermione said quietly and she then glanced at Seamus meaningfully as if telling the boys to do the same with Seamus.

"I'll come with you, Hermione." Ginny mumbled. The girls silently tiptoed up to the dorm and a few moments later a creak and click could be heard.

The boys meanwhile exchanged glances before mustering enough Gryffindoric courage and heading over to Seamus to have a friendly chat with him, they only hoped they wouldn't end up on cots beside Malfoy.

"Lavender?" Hermione called out softly. The only response was a sob coming from beside the window.

"Lavender are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"No… my boyfriend's in the hospital wing, Seamus just yelled at me, and my best friend betrayed my trust. What mortal would be ok if only one of those things happened to them?" Lavender answered miserably.

"Oh lavender!" Hermione sighed as she gave Lavender a comforting hug.

"Have you talked to Parvati yet?" Ginny asked. "No, and not planning to." The girls continued to comfort Lavender until she fell asleep while crying.

Meanwhile things downstairs, unsurprisingly, were not going the same way. Seamus was angry, very angry. He was angry with Malfoy, he was angry with Lavender, but most of all he was angry with himself. He felt as though he let himself down when he didn't explain to Lavender why he had broken up with her, but even he didn't understand the reason completely. He figured that if he was going to tell anyone at all it would be Harry. Although Dean had been his first choice he figured Harry would be able to do more about it. The night before he broke up with Lavender he received a letter from his mother while playing chess with Parvati. The letter had contained the agony and distress of his dear mother who had been traumatized by the recent meeting of a Death Eater. That Death Eater had warned her that if her son did not break up with his girlfriend chaos would surely ensue. Harry, shocked by the new revelation, raced to McGonagall's office to tell her. Only time would show that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes.

Unbeknownst to Harry as he was urgently whispering the password to the gargoyle, which had been conveniently changed to 'cockroach clusters' after the incident which included a non-Latin speaking student with a very weak memory holding a very important letter to the professor, there was a figure lurking in the shadows fiercely fighting back the temptation of cackling seeing as the plan was just put into action.

* * *

_At Grimmauld place… _

McGonagall was beginning to feel exhausted; she felt like she should give up and that feeling had only grown stronger after she met with Harry. She almost immediately transported herself to Grimmauld place but not before finding someone to look after the castle while she was gone, Professor Slughorn.

She found the members sitting at the dinning table eating supper and decided to join them for the meal and then tell them after they were done. Halfway through dinner and Tonks's apparently interesting story she excused herself. Minerva began to wonder how Albus managed to remain optimistic and in charge during his lifetime. A tear made its way down her aging face and it dropped on the patterned fabric of the sofa it was soon joined by another tear and for once Minerva found she was unable to control herself, unable to control the people around her, unable to speak or move or do anything but sob quietly to herself. Her tears had wracked her body and instead of feeling relived she only felt frustrated. She heard someone walking in; someone sit on beside her and place a comforting hand on her back and she realized that she was not alone.

"It will be alright, you are strong. You will be able to get through this." Remus Lupin's voice encouraged her. She took in a deep breath and turned around and smiled appreciatively at Remus, she had always liked him as a student.

They both walked back to the table. "I'm afraid I have some bad news", Minerva's voice spoke out to them. "I have received information of a coming Death Eater attack on a muggle house, a house of a student at Hogwarts. Immediate protection is to be provided to the members of that house." She spoke out sternly ready to fight with anyone who would come in her way. It's surprising what a few encouraging words can do to someone. The Order went into action immediately; Remus and Tonks began to research new protection spells knowing that the Death Eaters were aware of all the protection spells that they've cast previously and they knew their anti-spells. Moody and Shaklebolt flew over to the house and looked at the neighboring areas contemplating where they should best be to avoid the Death Eaters but be able to attack them if they did pay a visit. It was a long night for the Order.

The next day the tension was still evident between Seamus and Lavender but they both did their best to ignore each other. The Gryffindor boys were beginning to get bored of Seamus's gloominess and the Gryffindor girls could barely get a wink of sleep each night with Lavender's crying. When Lavender had gotten an O on her charms test she had raced to Seamus to tell him her score only to remember when she reached him that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore; he looked so hopeful when he saw her coming with a grin on her face she ended up mumbling 'idiot' and walking away.

Lavender returned to the Gryffindor common room and when she didn't find anyone she made her way up to her bed. She found a note waiting for her resting on her pillow. She looked around searching for any indictor of the person who had left it, she found that the window was open.

'It must have been delivered by owl', she thought to herself. She was afraid of opening it but her curiosity triumphed in the end. She delicately slipped her finger under the red seal and gently tugged. The letter unveiled itself and the words flowed across the paper in beautiful handwriting drawing her in; whispering to her. She began to read slowly drinking in the wisdom of the words.

_Dearest Lavender, _

_Sometimes us beings are comforted by appearances. We yearn for the image of perfection and we forget about what lies beneath. We are drawn in to the picture of protection when we are often falling in the arms of danger. We are reassured by an image when the people who care most about us are standing on the sidelines because we refuse to grant them access to our hearts. We only discover love with an epiphany; you know it all along but it's always a subconscious thought. You never discover lust or infatuation because you are always in control of these thoughts; it's there until you end it. With hope beyond hope I will you to consider these humble words. _

_With constant love,_

_X _

Lavender collapsed on her bed and she just let go. She let her frustration out, her self-pity, her misery, her realization. Her realization that she had made so many people stand on the sidelines. Her realization that she just had an epiphany. Her realization that she may be a bit late.

Lavender took the note and gingerly put in the first drawer of her chest and then she did what seemed to be doing best these days. She cried.

Hermione came into the dorm at about 10 o'clock. She looked at Lavender and was happy to see that she had received the note. For once in a very long time the girls would hopefully get a good night's sleep.

McGonagall sat in her armchair in the headmistress's office. She was comforted by the fact that tomorrow they would place the necessary protection on the Finnegan's residence.

Seamus sat in the common room watching the fire's flames lick the wood and flicker every now and then creating shadows that reflect his misery. He waited for someone to come in. He waited for someone to acknowledge him. He waited for someone to free him from the sidelines. He had waited and would continue to wait but he knew that tomorrow he would be obligated to talk to Lavender and even more so obligated to explain to her that he wasn't with Parvati and he never was.

It seemed that to everyone it would be a big day tomorrow.

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written yet! Hopefully it has gained your satisfaction and you can very easily express that satisfaction in a review. I will be waiting… Oh and I have rewritten some parts of the previous chapters and edited them.. It's not all that important and none of the important events have changed but the writing quality has improved.. ;P..I have the next chapter written so it's only a matter of uploading them soo please review review review!!


	9. A String of Unfortunate Events

A/N: Heloo!! Well I'm certainly on a roll this month!! This is my longest chapter yet and I want to dedicate it to a few special people...

Firstly to Lilo... XD... for supporting me and motivating me and beta'ing my chapter over and over again... she actually beta'd this TWICE!! Also, for being such a great BFFF... Lilo you can count this as an early birthday present!! ;D... Secondly to Maryooma!! For talking to me about cheese and mozart...;P... I know everybody's going to be like what?! But she knows.. and for giving me a break from being a prime minister to write these chapters... XD... Thirdly... ( I know I know!! This is getting very long ... but bear with me.. PLEASE!!) to Hannah .. although she's probably not going to read this... for being such a sweet friend and dedicating a chapter of her fic to me!! Fourthly... to my best friends!! Even though I KNOW they will never know about this I want to dedicate a part of this chapter to them for always being there for me and for always putting up with my complaining and my terrible mood swings... ;D... Fifthly ( I promise this is the LAST one!!) to all of you readers who have kept me writing instead of doing what I wanted to do in the first place which was to give up and delete this ... so THANK YOU!! And I'm really sorry for the the REALLY long A/N...

**IMPORTANT!!:** PLEASE PLEASE go over and reread the second chapter; I have resubmitted it and I have completly rewrote it so it will hint to some of the events that are yet to come. I'm soo sorry if this is an inconvenience. Oh and just to mention it I've changed a bit of the first chapter too. Thank you Lilo for reading over them...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other fabulous ideas swimming in JK Rowling's mind...

* * *

Seamus woke up to the caress of the warm golden rays. He flopped over to his other side and glanced at the clock; it read six thirty. He sat up in his bed and leaned on his elbows. Looking around the dorm he saw that all the others were still on the ninth cloud of slumber. Glancing at his dorm mates he saw evidence of nightmares through the traces of grim faces and scowls, while the rest wore an expression of serenity and peace. Recalling his troubles, Seamus felt as though he had followed a flickering light only to be swallowed in the never-ending darkness. He had no idea fate could be so fickle; he had taken the path to doubtful happiness only to end in complete misery. He felt clueless, hopeless, useless. He knew that by the end of the day what he felt like now would be a mercy as to what he would be feeling after his confrontation with Lavender. These deep thoughts only worsened his outlook of the day as he forced himself to get up with a grimace. He had no idea of what was yet to come. He didn't know the Order's mission was to be put into action today.

By nine o'clock the vast majority had woken up and the great hall was very crowded. Since it was Saturday, the students had nothing much planned for the day other than hanging out, and that was exactly what Lavender had planned to do too. Except when she got around to hanging out with Draco she didn't feel the content she had felt earlier at the thought. Draco rambled on about nothing in particular and Lavender, who had donned a mask to hide her growing boredom, just nodded every now and then and kept a smile on. She went over the recent happenings; the letter, which after thinking about it was pretty sure wasn't from Seamus as she had originally thought, and her realization that she was in love with Seamus had shocked her. With new awareness she recalled why she began seeing Draco in the first place, which was to make Seamus jealous. Halfway through Draco's conversation Lavender excused herself saying that she had a terrible headache and that she was going to take a short nap. An excuse so far from the truth; she was going to see Seamus. She was beginning to get fed up with carrying the shattered shards of her broken heart.

Meanwhile, Harry had been walking through the empty hall with Hermione on their way to the library to return an 800-page book that Hermione had borrowed the previous day. As they were rounding the corner they bumped into Professor McGonagall, who seemed very tense.

"Potter! Oh, I was hoping to see you. We will be doing it today; I just thought I should let you know. If anything happens Professor Slughorn will be here while I am away. You can trust him. Well, then, good day." And with an anxious smile she continued on her way to the Headmistress's office.

"Harry, what did she mean when she said that they would be 'doing it' today?" Hermione curiously inquired. Harry had forgotten to tell Hermione what Seamus had told him and Ron a few days ago and with that set out explaining to her in hushed tones what it was as they continued their way to the library. A prowling figure, content with the information he had just learned, dashed to his house common room awaiting a call.

The flames rose to life from embers and ashes to a growling, hissing fire and at the center a face began to take shape: slits as nostrils, red pupils, a face as pale as the purest white while his heart was far from being just that. Lord Voldemort's presence was within Hogwarts for urgent business; business that would eventually lead him to the feather.

"Master… I am so grateful that you would grace me with your presence." The figure said as he cowered in fear.

"Well! Out with it… is it done?!" Voldemort hissed.

"It is done, my lord. Our plan is well on its way to success." The person replied a bit more confidently.

"Very good." And with that the fire extinguished to its former state of black soot and the remaining sparks of the recent conversation danced in the mind of the entranced shell gazing absent-mindedly into the fireplace.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place… _

"Alright now. We will be flying in formation and remember constant vigilance. If anyone is injured or missing red sparks are to be shot and if the matter arises and Death Eaters are there, Lupin, Tonks, you are to bring the members of the house back here. Have I made myself clear?" Alastor Moody explained gruffly.

Kinsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Dedalus Diggle nodded stiffly; they knew that this was a serious matter. Inconspicuously they marched out of the house into the yard outback and lined up into formation and as one kicked off the ground together.

Minerva briskly made her way out of Hogwarts as Harry and Ron were walking with Seamus, trying to calm down his nerves before he went and talked to Lavender. They were just in time to see Professor McGonagall walk out of Hogwarts.

"Oh Harry, I forgot to ask you, when did you say McGonagall was going to do something about… that thing. You know." Seamus inquired.

"Oh, yeah, that thing." Harry answered nervously, not wanting to put anymore pressure on Seamus but not bearing to lie to him, scratched his head. "Umm, today?"

"As in right now?! McGonagall was leaving to go to my house to save my family and I'm not going to be there! No way. I'm going." Seamus replied hotly.

"Seamus, calm down mate. Have you thought about how you're going to get there? It's not like you have an invisibility cloak like Harry does and you can fly over without anyone knowing." Ron replied smartly.

At that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to smack Ron's head. Unfortunately, seeing as that was not that most important matter at hand he postponed it to do later on.

"Harry, you have got to help me. Please! Imagine if you were in my place would you be able to bear it?!" Seamus asked pleadingly.

"Alright, but if you go I will go too." Harry replied, he wasn't going to let Seamus risk getting hurt. He had a foreboding feeling that this wouldn't be as easy as just "placing protection spells on a location", there will be trouble and he was sure that the Order sensed that as well.

"Yeah, then I will go with you as well", Ron agreed weakly, knowing what he was committing to and for once wishing that he had kept his mouth shut. But, afterall he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He mustered all the courage he had and followed the other two inside the castle and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. On their way out of their dorm they saw Hermione and Ginny sitting by the window and Harry said just two words knowing that Hermione would understand.

"We're going."

Hermione replied with a curt nod and moved to stand up as if joining them. This time it was Ron that spoke up.

"Hermione, we need you to stay here to cover up for us. Please." He spoke with worried eyes.

She reluctantly went back to her seat next to Ginny and although that was far from what she would usually do she had decide to stay for two reasons; the first being that Seamus was there and she didn't want to worry him anymore by letting him feel the need that more people were required to end this process, and the second being that she knew the importance of at least one person staying back.

The boys rushed out the castle and ran to the borders of the forbidden forest and when they were there the three struggled to fit onto one broom, namely Harry's broom, so that they would all be able to fit under the cover of the cloak. After many attempts they finally fit, but barely. With Harry in the front, Ron behind him awkwardly holding onto Harry with one hand and holding on to his broom with the other hand, and Seamus in the back clinging onto Ron with both arms meanwhile still holding onto his broom with one of his hands, they kicked off the ground and hoped that they would reach in time and that the cloak wouldn't blow away.

After fierce flying for a few minutes and some close encounters with plummeting to death they finally reached Seamus's house…

* * *

_At that moment…_

Lavender walked into the common room looking miserable, even more so than she had been for the past few days if anything of the such was possible. "Hi Hermione, Ginny." She greeted them somberly.

"Hello Lavender." They replied tensely, she didn't notice their anxiety. "Have you seen Seamus by any chance?" She asked hopefully.

"Not at all. We haven't seen Seamus today." Ginny lied smoothly.

"Oh, because I just saw Neville and when I asked him he said that he saw him come into the common room."

"Well then we probably missed him we just came back from a walk around the lake." Hermione shot back hoping that the excuse would work.

"Oh, ok then. Do you mind if I sit with you; you know I can't go to Parvati." Lavender said.

"Don't worry about that Lavender. I'm sure you'll be able to solve things soon." Hermione said gently.

_

* * *

_

Back at the Finnigan's Residence…

The boys landed quietly and hid their belongings in the bushes; they wouldn't risk losing their ticket back to Hogwarts. They could see Tonks and Remus placing spells from the back yard while Moody and Diggle had taken over placing protection on both sides of the house and the remaining exterior; McGonagall was nowhere to be seen so it was assumed that she was placing interior protection spells. Kingsley and Arthur were circling the house from above looking for signs of danger; the boys had to count their blessings since they had decided to land a few feet away from the house instead of directly on the backyard or else they might have been caught. A disillusionment ward was placed on the house since the muggles passing by did not even spare a second glance at the house.

On their way over, the boys had agreed to stay hidden unless trouble showed up and so far so good. The thought did not even have time to be processed in their mind when black-cloaked figures began to arrive. Harry had only expected as much. As if on cue, Kingsley and Arthur shot red sparks into the sky and rushed to land and join forces with the Order at ground.

To Seamus's relief McGonagall had rushed out of the house with his mother, father, and sister in tow and she had flown them off to safety, which he presumed would only be Hogwarts. The plan had been to keep the Finnigans' at their house after the protection wards were placed so as not to arise the suspicions of the neighboring houses and not to worry the family anymore but with Death Eaters arriving that plan was thrown away and rushing to Hogwarts was the best thing they could do.

Harry escaped from their hiding place and began to fight the Death Eaters along side with the Order. Ron followed him out and only Seamus remained. Just as he was about to come out of his concealed position a Death Eater beat him to it by finding him and exposing his cover.

'_What?! I'm a Gryffindor I was going to come out eventually! There was absolutely no need to catch me off guard.'_

Surprising Seamus, the Death Eater wasted no time hitting his opponent with various spells,_ 'Come on Seamus! Dumbledore's Army. Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! What is up with this Death Eater how does he keep dodging my spells?! It's as if he can read my mind!, _and finally disarming him and shouting out, "Crucio!"

'_Can't breathe! Pain… Stop! Please! STOP!!' _

Seamus writhed in pain and finally screamed out in anguish.

'_… venom...killing me… slowly… I give up... please… pain...'_

Harry who had dueling with a Death Eater nearby heard Seamus's scream; he stunned the Death Eater and ran over to help Seamus. The Death Eater's wand broke contact with Seamus's body and Seamus weakly scrambled to reach for his wand.

'_My wand! Where is my wand?! I have to fight… I didn't say goodbye yet...'_

A Death Eater, occupied by dueling with Tonks using dark magic urged a frost to appear starting from her head moving its way rapidly to her toes; she looked as though she was frozen in time. He quickly moved to Seamus and shouted out, "Avada …"

'_NO!! Just one chance. Please I need to live! I didn't say goodbye.'_

He didn't get the chance to finish. Harry disarmed him and shouted out, "Sectumsempra!"

'_Harry?! Than……….'_

* * *

'_Guys?! Where are you? Harry? Ron?! Where did you go? … Lavender?! Is that you?'_

'_Seamus, don't give up. I don't want you on the sidelines anymore. I need you.'_

'_Lavender, wait for me. _

_What?! No! Please don't go!! Don't leave me….'_

* * *

One of the Death Eaters grabbed Tonks and climbing onto a broom yelled, "Morsmordre!" The Death Eaters apparently took that as a sign to leave. They all boarded their brooms and took off. Fortunately for the Order they were able to seize some Death Eaters but they had lost some of their own too. Tonks had been taken in by the Death Eaters and Dedalus Diggle had various injuries and was unconscious.

Moody having noticed the students' presence halfway through the fight, gently placed Seamus on a broom with Remus who looked pale with grief that he had lost Tonks to the other side. Harry and Ron ,not having faced as serious injuries, climbed onto their brooms and followed Lupin's lead with Harry holding tight onto Seamus's broom as though he was clinging to his friend's life, the only thing he could think about all the way back was that he couldn't bear lose anyone else. The remaining Order members left to return to Grimmauld place.

* * *

_Back at Hogwarts… _

Harry, Ron, and Seamus were all taken to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey had begun to heal them. She also refused to let Remus go until she took care of his wounds too, she mended them all but one. One she did not even attempt to heal for she would surely fail; his wounded heart. He felt disappointment coursing through his veins pumped by his injured heart, he felt as though he had failed himself but most of all he had failed his 'Dora'. Thanking Madam Pomfrey and checking on the boys one last time, he walked out of Hogwarts and went to the only place that would bring Dora back; 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was pacing anxiously in the common room when Professor McGonagall walked in, and from the look on her face Hermione knew that the Professor was aware of what Seamus, Ron, and Harry had done. McGonagall's grim face softened a bit when she saw the worry in Hermione and Ginny's eyes.

"Professor? Where are they? Has something happened?" Hermione asked cautiously,fearing the worst.

"They're in the Hospital Wing; all three of them." The professor replied.

Lavender who had been sitting in the corner spoke up, "Who is in the Hospital Wing?" She asked with a worried expression, but not fully expecting the answer she would be getting.

"Harry, Ronald, and Seamus." McGonagall answered.

Lavender felt the room spin at dizzying speed, her head felt light, she felt her knees collapse, the world blacking out. Her last thought was, '_I don't want you on the sidelines anymore…_'

Neville had entered the common room the same time that Lavender fainted. The girls rushed to Lavender. Hermione lifted her head to place it on her lap while Ginny used some papers as a fan and began to move it furiously near Lavender's colorless face. Hermione's hands began to tremble when she came in contact with a crimson substance issuing from the back of Lavender's head. Neville taking in the scene hurried over to where the girls were kneeling and picked up Lavender ready to take her to the Hospital wing. All the while, Professor McGonagall was trying to revive the Fat Lady who had fainted, or so it appeared, when she saw the blood. The professor, reaching her limit, forcefully moved the portrait by a spell and quickly addressed the students telling them to go to Madam Pomfrey immediately. She stayed behind to deal with the damaged portrait.

Madam Pomfrey had given all three of the boys Dreamless Potion so they were all deep in slumber. Neville had set Lavender down on the nearest bed; quite coincidentally it was the one next to Seamus's. The curtain that separated the cots were drawn open between Harry and Ron's beds and both Ginny and Hermione sat down next to the boys; Hermione on the edge of Ron's bed and Ginny on the edge of Harry's bed. Both boys looked like translucent ghosts, vessels of their former selves. Harry had a gash on his left cheek that extended from the corner of his eye until the edge of his left nostril; his hair was matted down on his forehead with sweat, but even with all that he looked peaceful as though he had finally achieved his goal, he had escaped the world and it's troubles. Ron on the other hand had a cut on his forehead right above his right eyebrow. Hermione carefully brushed Ron's hair from his forehead. Madam Pomfrey came in with a bottle of antiseptic solution and a roll of gauze.

"Oh, if you don't mind Madam Pomfrey, can I do it?" Hermione asked softly careful so as not to disturb the patients. Madam Pomfrey smiled fondly, she know that Hermione was thinking of becoming a Healer.

"Of course you can dear, he has a wound above his right eyebrow and on the inside of his left arm; the rest has been taken care of", Madam Pomfrey said as she handed the medical equipment to Hermione.

"Oh, and if you don't mind dear; would you do the same for Mr. Potter? He has injuries on his left cheek and a scratch on the right side of his waist."

"Of course", Hermione replied and with that Madam Pomfrey left to attend to her other patients grateful for the help Miss Granger had offered.

Lavender began to stir in her cot. She felt a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She tentatively reached out to touch it with her slender fingers. She realized it was bandaged and looking around she knew she was in the Hospital wing. Lavender looked to her right and she saw Seamus. A sob escaped from between her lips. Her eyes drowned in tears and, unable to hold herself back any longer, her tears began to flee from the prison they were held in. They carefully cartographed their escape route for the rest of the tears to follow.

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she saw Seamus's bandaged arm and his pale, pale face; his eyelids dark with exhaustion and his lips chapped and dry.

As Madam Pomfrey bustled to treat another patient she saw that Lavender had woken up and so she forced her to drink a liquid. She began to feel drowsy and she slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione gently tended to Ron and Ginny treated Harry's scratches and bruises. Then, they waited patiently for a miracle that would save them from the string of unfortunate events.

A/N: Ok, so I know there are a lot of line breaks through out the chapter and I apologize for that but I had to insert them so as not to confuse you. I really appreciate your opinions so go ahead and express them in a review!! XD...


	10. Awakening Senses

A/N:Thank you to all of you who have read the last chapter and reviewed.. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or all that is linked to it... XD

_'Lavender? Please … Come back…' _Seamus began to mutter Lavender's name, his voice growing ever so slightly stronger each time.

"Seamus?! It's me, Lavender, please wake up!" Lavender called to him as she struggled to sit up in her bed.

Seamus's eyes fluttered open and he had a smile on his lips. "I'd know your voice anywhere. I knew it was you before you even said it was you."

"Oh Seamus, I'm beginning to believe that babbling is one of the side-effects that dreamless potions induce." Lavender replied with apparent relief that he had finally awoken after 2 days of continuous sleep.

Fighting to stay awake, Seamus struggled to say "Lavender, don't leave me." And with that he was succumbed with exhaustion and slipped into sleep again.

"I never could even if I wanted to." Lavender replied in a whisper and she too began to doze off comforted by the fact that Seamus was safe.

The next day Harry and Ron were released and they could attend their classes as per usual on the condition that they returned to Madame Pomfrey on the weekend for a check up. They had agreed to her terms without a doubt; anything just to escape the hospital wing.

"Harry, look!! The sky is blue!", Ron exclaimed still in an unstable condition from being locked up in the hospital wing for so long.

"Ron, mate, the sky's always been blue." Harry replied but when he was sure no one was looking he too stared up at it in fascination.

"Goodness! Pull yourselves together. Anyone who would see how you're acting would think that you just served ten years in Azkaban rather than three days in the hospital wing!" Hermione said incredulously.

As they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room they saw that the Fat Lady was still unconscious. Not knowing how to get in they began to contemplate some ideas.

"Well we could always go in from the window using the school's brooms." Ron suggested.

"Ronald are you out of your mind?! Of course we won't do that! Other than it is extremely dangerous to attempt a stunt like that I will not ride on a broom!" Hermione replied crossly.

Ron thought it best not to tell her that it really wasn't all that dangerous since he had already tried several times when Quidditch practice had run late and he was too tired to climb up all those exhausting stairs.

After several more suggestions they heard someone clear their throat noisily. They looked around, seeing nobody but swearing they heard something.

"Ahemhem!" the Fat Lady in the portrait sounded, and with her eyes slight closed shut she said, "Well just because I'm unconscious it doesn't mean that the password won't work anymore!"

They group stared at her awkwardly and then Harry said hesitantly, "Flying Pigs?" The doorway swung open and they scrambled in hurriedly all blushing at their stupidity while the Fat Lady muttered, "Flying Pigs indeed; I thought that would be the day you finally have realization smack you; Honestly!"

"Well who would have thought that the Fat Lady was such a drama queen?!" Hermione commented.

"I can still hear you!!" a voice sing-songed.

Hermione muttered something along the lines of, "hear me all you want, see if I care!" while the boys snickered.

An owl flew in from the open window and landed on Harry's shoulder; it was a note from Professor McGonagall requesting to see him after dinner that day. He went up to his dorm in search of some parchment to send a reply saying that he would be there; he thought it improper to reply on the same parchment that was sent. Harry searched his drawers and when he lost hope there he directed his attention to his trunk.

Knowing that all his school supplies were inconveniently placed at the bottom he heaved the trunk on his bed and unceremoniously dumped its contents. He quickly snatched what he was looking for and hurried downstairs to send his reply not bothering to put back everything in his trunk. In his rush he failed to notice an object of the utmost importance; an object that had been buried under his belongings for two years. A treasure waiting to be found; a glimmer of gray.

While Harry was writing his reply to McGonagall, Seamus had been stirring in his bed and when he finally woke up for the second time that day he felt very well but apparently not well enough to be released from the prison that was the hospital wing. Lavender had been sitting by his side and her lips formed a smile when she saw that Seamus had awoken.

"Hello Seamus." She greeted him quietly, almost shyly.

"Hi Lavender." He replied slowly not quite knowing the grounds that they stood on; what were they exactly?

"Lavender about Parvati, I never went out with her you have to believe me. And it broke my heart to break up with you but I had to."

"Why?" she asked in a small voice.

He hesitated for a moment but then said, "V-voldermort. Death Eaters have been sending threats to my family and for some stupid reason they wouldn't stop unless I ended things with you."

"Oh Seamus. I would have never wanted your family to be in danger! I would have understood if you told me." She said worriedly. "How are they now? Are they safe?"

"Yeah they're safe now, that's why I have all these bumps and bruises Death Eaters came when we were there, at my house."

Lavender didn't care who 'we' were and she ignored the biggest understatement of the year 'bumps and bruises', all she cared about was that Seamus and his family were safe.

"Lavender, I- " he hesitated for a moment; was he ready for this? "Lavender I really like you. Do you want to give us another shot?" he asked anxiously, chickening out of what he really wanted to say.

"I think I will suffice with 'really like you' for now." Lavender replied teasingly and leaned in to kiss him softly with a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

That evening Minerva was having a meeting via the Floo network with the Order.

"The Phoenix Feather is the essence of the Order; it had belonged to Albus. He had passed it on to Frank Longbottom who in turn passed it on to his mother, Augusta, for safekeeping. Every ten years the feather resurrects and at the time of the resurrection the feather must be with the Phoenix it belonged to, in this case Fawkes, or else a power unleashes, a power so great it might as well been surreal. The feather contains magic, which under the right circumstances, would be enough to destroy the world. A single feather is all Voldemort needs. The Horcruxes are nothing to him anymore, not if he has the feather in his possession, and that is why we must do everything in our power to keep it from him. That is the reason that Augusta Longbottom and now Nymphadora are being held against their will. It's all because of a feather." She had ended her passionate explanation with a bitter note.

"Now, you are to find out where the feather is at the moment, and be sure to check Gringotts, of course. Now, I'm forced to leave you but be sure to let me know if anything happens."

She ended her conference and with a sigh rested her forehead in her arms. She was beginning to doubt her ability of keeping everything from falling apart. It was all starting to crumble, and she did not want to be buried under the ruins. A brisk knock was at the door and wearily she called out, "Come in."

"Professor you wanted to see me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. Have a seat.

"Harry, I know that you have spoken to me about the Horcruxes. But given the current circumstances I believe that we will have to abandon that plan. We have a much greater risk at hand; something that we could use to destroy Voldemort and all his souls."

"But Professor, Professor Dumbledore himself assigned me to find the Horcruxes and destroy them, all of them."

"I know Harry, but if Albus had known what would happen now with the fea-. Harry please, I know the chances I am taking when I ask you to stop the search for the Horcruxes and I believe it is the right step to take at the moment."

"Professor if I may ask, could you please tell me what is much more important than the Horcruxes?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't think I can tell you, maybe in the near future but right now I don‎'t believe that there is any reason to worry you with the Order's business. Good Night, Mr. Potter." McGonagall replied briskly expressing that there was nothing left to discuss.

"Good night Professor." Harry replied indignantly.

On his way back to the Gryffindor tower he thought about what could possibly have caused McGonagall to give up on the Horcruxes. He couldn't think of an answer nor did he think that he would get one any time soon.

Harry walked into the common room in a huff and didn't waste any time glancing around to see who was there. He went directly to his dorm and after plunking all his things in his trunk he lied down in silence thinking about everything and nothing, and for the first time in a very long time he thought about Sirius.

Ginny was sitting in the Common Room with Hermione when she suddenly asked, "Hey Herms, have you spoken to Neville recently?"

"I told you not to call me _that_! And no, I haven't spoken to Neville recently. Actually come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day either." Hermione replied as guilt washed over her; how could she have possibly neglected her friend?!

"Come on Ginny, let's go look for him. We'll check in the boys' dormitories first then Hogwarts grounds." She said decisively.

"But Hermione we aren't allowed in the corridors now."

"We are if we're patrolling. We are prefects and we are going to be patrolling the hallways."

"Except that it's not our duty tonight so we won't actually be patrolling." Ginny mumbled.

"Oh we'll be patrolling alright, patrolling for Neville."

"I wouldn't have dreamed of hearing anything weirder." Ginny sighed with defeat and followed Hermione up the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories although she was almost sure that Neville was safe somewhere and didn't want to be disturbed.

After turning the world upside down and then right again in the 7th year boys' dorm, well Hermione turning the world around and Ginny watching from the doorway, they still didn't find Neville. So it was off to the dark, damp, dreary corridors for them.

"So Hermy, where do you plan on checking first?" Ginny asked using the nickname that Harry had taught her.

"I thought we'd best check the Room of Requirements first; oh and Ginny? Remind me to kill Harry the next time I see him."

Ginny giggled in reply while trying to stay in-step with Hermione's quick, long strides.

When they reached the Room of Requirement's hall, Hermione began to pace. She hastily finished off her third pace and almost instantly a door appeared. Hermione did not waste any time in opening the door and swiftly disappearing behind it. Ginny not knowing what else to do, awkwardly slipped behind the door as well.

There sitting in a desolate corner was a sleeping Neville with his knees drawn up to his chest. As they drew nearer, his seemingly peaceful face had turned gaunt. His eyelids seemed to be drawing a curtain in front of what they hid; they seemed to be closed over a hollow opening. He trembled and let out a painful sob and then he collapsed to the floor. As if willing the ground to allow him his escape, bribing the ground to take his body to the other side, the side where the sun doesn't shine. A side where there was darkness and darkness alone. A darkness so inviting, so welcoming, ready to swallow your despair and pain in its depths.

Hermione acted quickly and cast some spells to help ease Neville's physical pain and to help decrease his chances of slipping into a comatose. Ginny stood shocked she had not expected this and suddenly she felt grateful that Hermione has suggested they search for Neville and that she hadn't stopped her.

Hermione slung one of Neville's arms around her neck and just noting Ginny's shocked state she yelled at Ginny to stop staring and come and help her. Ginny snapping out of her trance-like state rushed to Neville's other side and slung his free arm around her neck. They hurried the wilting Neville to the Hospital Wing all the while praying to God that they were not too late.

The pair burst through the doors with Neville sagging in the middle.

"Madame Pomfrey!! We have an emergency case here; Neville Longbottom. We found him barely alive and then … then he blacked out. We brought him here as soon as we could. I put some spells on him to decrease the chances of him slipping into a coma and I healed his wounds if he had any. I really didn't have time to check." Hermione said in a rush while she grew more and more anxious.

"Hermione dear, you've done very well. Now sit down and take a breath while I look at Mr. Longbottom." Madame Pomfrey replied calmly as she shot Ginny a meaningful look that clearly said, 'calm her down!'

The roles reversed as soon as they took a seat. Ginny became the one in charge and Hermione just lost control of herself.

"Ginny this is partly if not all my fault. I let Neville down and now he might be falling into a coma." Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, listen to me! This is _not _your fault. We all kind of forgot about Neville. We're so used to his quietness that we didn't really register his absence. But you were the one that saved him. You were the one that went looking for him. That was you."

"Think about what would've happened if we were just a minute late; just one minute."

Ginny gently pulled Hermione head onto her lap and stroked her hair soothingly while she cried.

After Hermione had drifted to sleep on Ginny's lap, Ginny looked around the Wing and saw many faces she recognized. She noticed Seamus who was fast asleep while holding on tightly to Lavender's hand, who was also asleep. She saw Draco Malfoy, who refused to be let out of the Hospital Wing claiming that "Finnegan will pay when the minister of Magic sees his broken nose". Ginny chuckled, Malfoy must have been really delusional if he thought that the Minister was going to visit him at the Hospital Wing over a broken nose. Several Hufflepuff Quidditch players were in the Hospital Wing as well. There had been injured during practice when a storm of Skiving Snackboxes rained from the sky causing some of the players to faint while others suffered nosebleeds.

"It does seem that I've been visiting the Hospital Wing a whole lot this year! I'd better make friends with Madame Pomfrey if this pattern continues." Ginny giggled as she spoke to herself. It was only then that she understood the Hospital Wing's side effects that Ron and Harry had endured.

Hermione and Ginny spent the night at the Hospital Wing on the uncomfortable chairs. Hermione slept like a baby, but it was probably due to the sleep deprivation she had been facing due to exhaustion. On the other hand, Ginny did not even get an inkling of sleep; she knew she would need plenty of coffee the next morning to help her endure the full day of classes.

"Good Morning Ginny!" Hermione said as she smiled at the scowling redhead.

"Don't you 'good morning Ginny' me!" Ginny replied grouchily while her left eye twitched, "you slept all through the night; I didn't, so don't you dare talk to me."

Hermione looked as if she would speak again.

"Not even one word." Ginny growled.

Hermione kept her mouth shut all through Madame Pomfrey's speech that consisted of "Neville is doing alright now" and "Don't worry about him" and a rather blunt "Get out of here!". She kept her mouth shut when Ginny snapped at Ron when he commented at how she looked. She even kept her mouth shut when Ginny pushed Harry onto a couch and away from her while he laughed loudly. But when Ginny, unaware of who she was talking to, told Professor McGonagall to "shut up and stop nagging!" Hermione couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter.

After Professor McGonagall issued Ginny detention with Snape for the next two weeks, Ginny asked Hermione despairingly, "Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Well, you asked me not to! And I quote, "Don't talk to me! Not even one word." Hermione replied in giggles while the boys next to her chuckled.

"I never thought I would say this but I hate you for your memory!!" Ginny said in a huff as she stomped away from the Gryffindor table with a two mugs of coffee in her hands and three glazed doughnuts.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt but brushed it away knowing that Ginny would be back to normal by mid-day.

That evening Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sat huddled by the fire. Discussing their visit to Neville after dinner that evening and Hermione noted how much better Neville looked, and Ginny agreed sending Hermione an apologetic smile and Hermione grinned back. They talked about other less-important things, and Harry still thinking that there was no point in sharing what happened at the meeting he had with McGonagall with them did not bring up the subject. Soon, one by one they all retired to bed and when Harry was the only one left he too climbed up the stairs slowly, entered his dorm and climbed under the sheets of his comfortable bed. A pair of grey eyes stared out from the end of his bed glittering in the moonlight.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! :D


	11. Cruel Manipulation

Harry woke up the next morning feeling unusually refreshed. He had the odd feeling that everything would turn out ok; he felt a calming wave wash over him. For the first time in his life he felt that there was truly someone looking out for him.

'_How odd of a thing to think of when I've only just woken up… I must be still dreaming … where am I going hallucinating that there was "someone looking out for me"?!'_

Harry shook his head and after dressing went down to the Common Room. Unsurprisingly, it was still vacant as it was Saturday and most of the students had planned on sleeping in; it was overwhelming to think about how fast the past week had passed from Neville collapsing to Seamus being subjected to an unforgivable curse. He was followed a few minutes later by Hermione, who came skipping down the steps with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Harry!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning?" He replied unsurely with a furrowed brow. Hermione plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Why? Is there a law that forbids me from being happy in the morning?" She answered sarcastically.

"Well no. But it is a bit unnerving." He responded hesitantly.

"Well I _did_ finish all my homework for the following two weeks in bed last night so I feel oddly liberated!" She answered with a grin.

"You feel liberated? From homework?" Harry asked, sure he hadn't properly understood her.

"Honestly Harry! What is wrong with you? Can't I be happy that I don't have any homework for the next two week and anyways I can be happy without a reason if I want to! Boys! You always try to complicate things!" She answered in a huff and left the common room, presumably going out to the Great Hall for breakfast.

'_I thought it was girls who always tried to complicate things!' _Harry then realized what had just happened, "Great! I just lost the only possible chance of having a conversation with anyone other than the furniture!" He muttered to the armchair opposite to him. He then looked at the coffee table in front of him, "No offense… It's just that I hoping to talk to anyone other than inanimate objects who choose to ignore me." He heard a stifled giggle from behind him and he turned around.

"Well I think I'd make a better candidate than that table you're talking to; at least a reply is guaranteed." Ginny said playfully from her spot leaning on the wall.

"Oh Ginny! I didn't exactly see you there…" Harry answered awkwardly as he scratched his head. Ginny walked around the sofa and sat next to Harry, facing the coffee table Harry was just talking to.

"Excuse my manners Mr. Table; I didn't exactly introduce myself these past six years. Ginny Weasley, a pleasure to meet you!" Ginny said in a mock polite voice, and suddenly Harry had a vision of talking to Fleur using the exact same polite voice Ginny was using.

"Oh Harry, I see what you mean. Mr. Table is just plain rude!" Ginny said continuing on her charade.

"Come on Ginny we both know I wasn't really talking to Mr. … er… the coffee table; I was talking to myself." Harry argued convincingly.

"Oh really Mr. Potter?! Well I must say that gives me all the more reason to check you into 's! My my, talking to ourselves now are we?" Ginny replied in a voice that sounded so like Madam Pomfrey it was as if Ginny had become the spit-image of her. At least she'd come out with something after all those hours in the Hospital Wing. Ginny laughed, unable to hold herself back anymore and scooted closer to Harry, wrapping one of her arms around his.

"So Harry, what happened that compelled you to talk to Mr. Coffee Table here?" She asked in a serious voice.

Harry nudged her good-humouredly and said, "Well I was talking to Hermione but then she got angry and left me all alone with Mr. Table here and I really had no one else to talk to."

"Well now I'm here and you can talk to me instead!" Ginny replied as if proposing a wonderfully unheard of idea.

"While you were mocking poor Madam Pomfrey I was thinking that we should go and see Seamus and Neville today."

"That sounds great; I've heard from Lavender that Seamus is doing very well now and really I must catch up with darling Poppy! It's been such a long time since I've last seen her!" Ginny replied in a mock posh voice.

"Really Ginny! You saw her last night!" A sleepy Ron sounded from his place on the staircase, looking down at the pair of them and not catching the teasing tone in Ginny's voice. Harry didn't really want to know how long Ron had been listening and proposed they go to breakfast.

"Good morning Ron, well now that you're here why don't we go to breakfast?"

"Sure, but where's Hermione?" Ron asked curiously but waking up at the mention of breakfast.

"Oh Hermione? I think she's already there." Harry rushed to answer, not really wanting Ron to know that he was the cause of a possible 'bad Hermione day'.

"Ok then, let's get going!" Ron said as he ushered them out of the portrait hole, with the Fat Lady currently revived and healthy.

"So Gin, when are you going to finish that detention of yours with Snape?" Ron asked in an attempt to spark a conversation as they moved through the castle's winding hallways and winding stairs to the Great Hall.

"Well, lucky for me Snape is supposedly too busy to supervise my detention for more than a week so I'm only going to have a week since McGonagall couldn't find a substitute!" Ginny's face glowed with glee.

"Why doesn't that ever happen when we have detention?!" Ron asked Harry incredulously. Harry shrugged and they finally reached the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Ginny, Ron", Hermione obviously left out the 'good' in the greeting and looking at Harry pointedly before bursting into laughter.

"What's funny?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh Harry you look so guilty I can't bear carrying on pretending!" Hermione said.

"Why should he be guilty?" Ron asked while piling hash browns and pancakes onto his plate.

Hermione began telling them what had happened and when she finally ended the story Ginny was clutching her stomach from how hard she was laughing and was wheezing for air.

"Ginny it's not that funny" Harry said, desperately hinting that she shouldn't tell everyone what happened after Hermione left. Ginny, unable to resist, of course went along and told everyone who was listening about dear old Mr. Table.

After Ginny finished telling her story, Ron laughed so hard he fell on the floor and Hermione was struggling to be able to breathe again. Harry, anxious to change the subject, told them he was going to go see Seamus and Neville in the Hospital Wing and asked if they cared to accompany him and Ginny.

"Well, Harry, I think that's lovely and I'd love to go on the condition that you invite Mr. Table along. I would so love to meet him!" Hermione answered, still giggling.

"Now now Hermione you really can't blame Harry for talking to Mr. Table. He wanted so much to change his name from the-boy-who-lived that he really wouldn't have minded the-boy-who-spoke-to-tables!" Ron said as he doubled with laughter; even Harry couldn't resist laughing at that.

"But Harry, I must say I really wouldn't mind borrowing the name for a while since you're so sick of it! After all, I do boast the scar now…" Ron continued, a bit of his jealousy kicking in, as he brushed his hair away from the scratch he got from the fight. Ironically it looked almost exactly like Harry's scar.

"Ron mate, be my guest… I'll even let you have the honor of killing my friend Voldy!" Harry replied, not in the least minding Ron's slightly odd words.

"I like that!" Ginny said, "Voldy; we have to spread the word this is Lord Voldemort's new _fab_ name. Now if you'll excuse me, I have got to speak to Lavender about some business!" And with that Ginny jumped out of her seat and almost skipped all the way to where Lavender was sitting at the beginning of the table.

"You are going to regret saying that Harry! Skeeter will be on your heels by noon." Hermione said wearily but smiling nonetheless.

"So about that trip to the Hospital Wing? How about we go now!" Harry suggested.

"That is the smartest thing you've said all morning, Harry." Hermione replied and they all dashed to get out of the Great Hall before word spread around.

* * *

When they were safely behind the now closed doors of Madame Pomfrey's asylum they finally felt some peace of mind, nobody would suspect that they were there. Harry began to doubt that when he saw just how many patients were actually in the wing.

They all decided that the best way to do it was to have all three of them visit Neville, and then go and see Seamus. Both Harry and Hermione knew that Ron wasn't to be trusted to always say the right things at the right times; they had grown to know that over the years.

Hermione gently pulled back the curtains that provided Neville with some feel of seclusion. His eyes were closed, but they didn't feel as hollow as they had seemed that night. The shadows that haunted his face seemed to have retreated to their dark caves. He seemed almost peaceful. At least he did to Hermione.

"Neville! You look terrible mate!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione and Harry shared a knowing look. A smile began to show on Neville's lips and he slowly opened his eyes, they had a shimmer of life in them, a budding flower yearning to blossom; ready to live.

"Honestly mate, you look dead!" Ron continued on. Hermione began to doubt her theory of her and Ron sharing many common thoughts and was starting to support Ginny's idea of Ron being tactless and lacking thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Ron! I appreciate it," was Neville's weak response, though you could hear his slight sarcastic tone. Hermione felt guilty about the whole situation even though she didn't have the right to feel that way.

"Neville! Don't listen to him; he doesn't mean it. You know Ron."

Neville laughed softly and conversation began to flow. The words began to ease the hands of the clock until an hour had passed and none of the four felt it. When Hermione noticed, she politely excused herself and the boys after promising Neville that the next time they'd see him he'd be healthy in the Common Room.

The four slipped out of Neville's space and into Seamus's. He was awake and, surprisingly enough, Lavender wasn't there. They had seemed quite inseparable lately.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Seamus asked, a bit surprised.

"Oh, we get it, that's a nice way of saying go away Lavender will be back any minute with my coffee." Ron said teasingly.

"How'd you know? Ron can you read minds? I seem to be getting that a lot lately; it's like someone's in my head!" Seamus replied light-heartedly.

"Wow; lucky guess it seems." Ron replied, a bit dumb-struck.

"Don't worry we'll just keep you company until Lavender comes back. So I take it you've resolved your issues?" Hermione asked innocently, knowing well enough that they _had _solved whatever problems they had.

"Yeah, it seems like it." Seamus replied with a goofy grin on his face.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"Bring them in." A voice sounded from a shadowed chair. The doors at the far end of the room slowly creaked open and two figures were dumped on the floor. Two masked Death Eaters stepped forward and each one 'Levicorpsed' one of the limp bodies. Then they savagely broke the spell and let the force of gravity slam the victims to the ground right at the foot of the Dark Lord.

"Ah! Nymphadora. Our newest guest; I hope you have been feeling welcome, after all you do have your connections with the Black family." Voldemort said in a taunting voice. Tonks's hair rapidly changed to a fiery red.

"I see you have become reunited with your dear friend Longbottom here. I assure you that I would be most happy to send you both to your graves earlier than I have planned and save you the insufferable pain if you just tell me one little thing I want to hear. Now Nymphadora, where is the feather?" Voldemort tried to achieve with Tonks what he failed with Augusta with his offer; which to him was the epitome of charitableness.

Tonks slowly began to uncurl her body upwards, raising her head proudly and showed off her blazing red hair. She slowly hissed, "Over my dead body."

"Well I see that you plan to be uncooperative. We can deal with that." And with a brief wave from his hand three Death Eaters raised their wands and yelled, "Crucio!"

Tonks's hair violently switched to a shocking white, then to a withering grey, then a lifeless black as she trembled with the pain she was being put under. Voldemort rolled his neck and then merely nodded at the Death Eaters and their wands retreated.

"So have you remembered anything you wanted to say Nymphadora?" Voldemort asked in a demented hiss. Tonks raised her head and looked defiantly into his eyes and then spit where his feet were.

"Never!" Tonks replied, as if daring him to put her under more pain. All the Death Eaters made a move to step forward but Voldemort raised his hand commanding them to stop.

"I have my ways to destroy you… I'm asking you not to force me into applying them." Voldemort replied, deceivingly using word manipulation. The ways he planned to use he knew would not affect Tonks personally but a certain other person. Tonks was in a position of endangering someone else.

"Be my guest." She replied, flaunting her courage. That reply brought Voldemort to as close as a smile as anyone will ever witness and then he closed his lids over his red pupils and brought his fingers to his temple in concentration.

_

* * *

_

Back at the Hospital Wing…

Minerva happened to be in the Hospital Wing to speak to Poppy when she heard a scream from behind one of the curtained areas. She rushed to pull back the curtains and there sitting on the bed was Seamus Finnigan with his eyes rolled back. He began to speak in a voice so unlike his own; a voice filled with contempt and cruelty; a voice with a slight hiss as if it had belonged to a serpent.

"If I do not get the feather consequences will be sure to follow. You have been warned." Seamus spoke in a tranced state. Harry stared in shock, Lavender who had arrived just a few minutes earlier fainted, and both Hermione and Ron wore an expression of disbelief.

Then, as though nothing had happened, Seamus's eyes returned back to normal and he simply said, "I have a really bad headache." Had it not been such a serious situation they would have all laughed but they realized the importance of what they just witnessed; Seamus had just somehow relayed a message from Voldemort.

McGonagall moved quickly to keep everything under control. She called Poppy to look after the still unconscious Lavender; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shooed into a secluded office and asked to stay there. Seamus was then briskly ordered from McGonagall to change his clothes; he was leaving the Hospital Wing.

"Harry did you understand anything from what Seamus just said?" Hermione asked briefly, getting over the shock of seeing one of her friends in a trance.

"No. But I will bet my life that it was from Voldemort and that it has to do with the Order's recent secrecy. I will find out; some way or the other." Harry replied determinedly.

Just then Seamus came out from behind the curtains. "Oh good Mr. Finnigan, come along." McGonagall announced and then began to walk towards the Wing's door, looking back just once to make sure that Seamus was following her.

She first stopped at Professor Slughorn's office and spoke with him in hushed tones for a few moments and then with a satisfied nod motioned for Seamus to follow. They entered her office and it was only then that she spoke.

"Mr. Finnigan, can you please tell me what just happened?" She asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Umm, nothing? I don't know." Seamus replied unsurely, he was very confused and he had absolutely no idea why he was standing in the headmistress's office.

"Very well then, we are going to visit some friends of mine." She replied and when she saw that he was going to ask a question she simply asked him not to ask questions until they arrived. She threw some Floo powder into her fireplace and ushered Seamus in. The next thing he knew he was in the Floo network.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron we're sitting on an old sofa speaking in hushed voices about what they had just seen when there was a knock at the door and Professor Slughorn came in.

"Hello, I've been asked by Professor McGonagall to accompany you back to the Gryffindor Common Room and to ask you to stay there. I don't know why so please don't ask any questions. Hey, don't kill the messenger!" He said with a cheerful wink and then filed them in a line. He led them to their Common Room where they would spend the rest of the day and probably the rest of the weekend too.

Seeing as there was no point pondering on what had just happened since they didn't have any facts Ron and Hermione started a game of Wizard Chess. Harry was bombarded with questions revolving around where he had gotten the inspiration to come up with 'Voldy', and there resting above the coffee table was a beetle with what seemed like glasses perched on it's nose. The students had found 'Voldy' very humourous but still didn't dare use it aloud.

Harry took refuge in the only place where they wouldn't be able to follow him, his dorm. As he paced in front of his bed he heard someone knocking on the window and uncertainly calling, "Harry?" When Harry went to the window nobody was there, he thought that he was surely hallucinating. He decided to take a nap which he noticed he had been doing a lot lately.

_

* * *

_

At Grimmauld place…

Seamus stumbled out of a sooty fireplace and was followed shortly after by Professor McGonagall with a perfect landing.

"Mr. Finnigan you are to stay here. Don't move; I'll be right back." McGonagall said and then walked out of the dusty storage room, making sure to lock the door behind her just in case.

Minerva walked in the kitchen and there were all the Order members that could attend ready for the meeting. She took a seat and the meeting began.

"Well I think you'll be happy to know that Dedalus was released yesterday from 's. I went to visit him, the dear, he's still a bit tired but he'll regain his strength in no time!" Molly announced cheerfully. All the present members smiled and then they got down to business.

"Has there been any news about Nymphadora or Augusta?" Minerva asked.

"No, we still haven't gotten anything but we are working on it. Kingsley is currently keeping a watch over the suspected headquarters and he has affirmed that it is the Death Eaters main meet point but he still hasn't seen neither Tonks nor Augusta." Remus said with a voice forcefully strong; he decided that he would have to keep his strength one of his constants; if not for the Order but for his Dora.

"Well I think that finding Voldemort's quarters is certainly a step forward, especially with what I witnessed today. Voldemort channeled into Mr. Finnigan this afternoon and delivered a message. And I quote, 'If I do not get the feather consequences will be sure to follow. You have been warned.' I have brought Mr. Finnigan here to be put under questioning. He claims that he doesn't know what happened. We have to move quickly; Voldemort is planning for something and I do not want it to happen, whatever it is.

"Alastor, Mr. Finnigan is in the storage room if you would question him."

"I'll get right to it. Veritaserum?" Moody asked.

"Yes, but half of the quantity. Remember he isn't a Death Eater so we shouldn't be harsh. He is one of my students and I wouldn't appreciate it if any harm came to him." Minerva warned, aware that Alastor, being used to interrogating Death Eaters, might be a bit ruthless with Seamus. Alastor gave her a nod of acknowledgment and went to the storage room to get Seamus.

"Minerva? You don't think the children are in danger? Should we get them here?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Molly I don't believe the students are in danger. You and I both know that if I had any reason to believe that they were in danger I wouldn't risk leaving them at Hogwarts." Minerva replied snapping irritated by what Molly had insinuated.

"Oh I'm sorry Minerva I really didn't mean that you would endanger the students." Molly was at loss of words in her stressed state and thought it best to leave it at that. She walked out of the kitchen with a tense smile.

The only two left at the table were Remus and Arthur.

"So has there been any news of the whereabouts of the feather?" Minerva asked, addressing the most crucial situation.

Remus was about to answer when they heard a terrified scream. They all ran out of their seats and rushed to where the scream had came from.

It was Molly who had screamed. She was standing in front of the opened door holding her trembling hands to her mouth; her eyes transfixed on something on the floor. Arthur moved up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders moved her away to the living room. Minerva shuffled forward and Alastor came running down the corridor with his wand at the ready. Remus crouched down, and there, lying on the pavement, was a severely bleeding Augusta Longbottom.


	12. Encaged

A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry I have'n't posted for so long! I've been so busy with school and exams and let me just tell sophomore year has just been hell! Anywho I won't keep you any longer.. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review please! :*

Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent the weekend in the Gryffindor Common Room, not out of preference but because they couldn't get out. Apparently, Professor McGonagall had given the Fat Lady orders to not let those three particular students out of the Common Room "for their safety," or so said an exasperated Fat Lady. When that didn't work she went back to pretending to be unconscious, amazingly letting in and out all the other students with the exception of Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Ron blurted out after pacing in the Common Room, practically making a hole in the floor.

Hermione nodded from her place between the stacked books that she managed to read through, she'd virtually made it through the whole Common Room library!

"What do you suggest we do? Blow her up?" Harry suggested from where he was sitting by the window, longingly watching a Quidditch game.

The Fat Lady gasped and woke up from her 'coma', "You won't dare do any such thing!" she shrieked fearfully and, lifting up her skirt, escaped from the frame that confined her to stay with another portrait; it was safe to assume that that said portrait was far, far, _far_ away.

"Now look what you've done! How are we supposed to get out if she isn't here?" Ron said grimly.

"Out of curiosity, how will the people outside get inside?" Hermione asked as she leaned on the books behind her.

"Who cares?! They'll find a way." Ron said as he plopped onto a couch facing Hermione.

Just then the portrait hole swiveled open and Neville marched in proudly holding his head high and wearing a healthy pink glow.

"Neville!" Hermione shouted in excitement as she jumped up from her book fort; she ran over and enveloped him in a big hug and most likely smashing his lungs from the intensity of the embrace.

"See! I told you they'd find a way." Ron commented airily from the couch.

"Hey Neville. Good to see you're back!" Harry commented with a tad more enthusiasm than Ron had used. Hermione finally released a very red-faced Neville most probably from lack of air rather than embarrassment.

"Oh and don't worry we'll make sure you won't see the sun again until we do too!" Ron stated cheerfully.

"You might as well get straps and straight jacket and lock him up too! Honestly Ron, just because we can't get out it doesn't mean we have to lock everyone up too!" Hermione replied.

"Hermione you're a genius! I must have been so stupid to think that Neville would stay here voluntarily. Harry, do you by any chance have the straight jacket Sirius gave you from Azkaban?" Ron asked seriously.

Neville laughed nervously, "I, uhh, I mean Madame Pomfrey asked to see me for a check up. So I'll be going!" and with that Neville dashed out of the Common Room.

"Liar! Even Madame Pomfrey wouldn't want to see a patient for a check-up that soon!" Ron said as he resigned to the couch for the second time that day.

_In the world outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, more specifically the Great Hall... _

"Hi Draco", Lavender said as she slipped into the seat next to him at the Slytherin table. She wasn't welcome there and she sensed it, but she also knew that nobody could complain because she was there for Draco, and no one stood up against Draco; up until now that is.

"Hey," He replied as he confidently leaned for a kiss. Lavender, clearly repulsed, pulled away all too quickly.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure, fire away." He replied clearly not interested.

"In private." She said forcefully with a fake sweet smile.

"Oh, I'd be delighted." He replied with a smirk and strange glint in his eyes, obviously misinterpreting her intentions.

Lavender slid out of her seat and walked out of the Great Hall, not waiting for Draco but confident that he would follow if she had accurately guessed what he had in mind. She leaned herself against the wall to the right of the Hall's door and steadied herself for what she was about to say, feeling all her courage seep out of her. But one thought of Seamus sent all that courage gushing back.

Draco walked out from behind the Hall's doors and after glancing left and right he spotted Lavender and sauntered over to her. Placing one hand to the side of her head on the wall he said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lavender moved her head away from the pale finger that was tracing her features and said with unwavering resolute, "I can't do this anymore."

"What exactly is your definition of _this_?" He replied oblivious to her disgust and almost lovingly moving her face to look back at him. There was a fierce spark in her eyes, a rebellious shine; something that he just noticed and caused a wary feeling to erupt inside him. Overflowing to the point where his senses were alert, aware that the situation he was currently in was not the one he had thought he would be in; he felt endangered and strangely afraid. Everything was on the line if she just said…

"I can't be with you anymore."

"What do you mean you can't be with me anymore?! Who's holding you back!" He replied allowing all his anger to spurt, disguising the fact that his blood just turned cold and that his mind was now racing in flurry searching for a way out of this and that he was now currently in a position where he could possibly lose his life for failing his task.

Almost guiltily she replied, "I don't love you; I can't keep playing you. I'm sorry."

Hurt momentarily flashed through his eyes and quivered in place held in time by Lavender's words and yet struggling to vanish. His overwhelming emotion was quickly overcome by frantic voices in his head that brought him back to the reality where if he didn't solve this he would pay; _ruthlessly_.

"Lav darling, you're tired. You aren't thinking properly. You are obviously sprouting wings if you think that you don't helplessly love me. And even if you don't, love grows." He replied in a lame attempt to change her mind, cursing the hour he had to beg a girl to not break up with him.

Not allowing her to speak another word he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hurried away before she had a chance to reply. Lavender's veins flowed with confusion and anger, '_Why won't he just accept it? I guess we're still a couple, technically of course._'

_12 Grimmauld Place…_

It was Molly who had screamed. She was standing in front of the opened door holding her trembling hands to her mouth; her eyes transfixed on something on the floor. Arthur moved up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders moved her away to the living room. Minerva shuffled forward and Alastor came running down the corridor with his wand at the ready. Remus crouched down, and there, lying on the pavement, was a severely bleeding Augusta Longbottom.

Remus stretched his trembling hand and gently put two fingers to her pulse point, "She's alive… barely." Alastor bent down and picked up Augusta hastily; not wasting any time.

"We have to get her to 's, but I can't apparate her on my own. She might get splinched; Lupin you'll have to come with me." Moody stated the obvious gruffly and after getting Lupin in line with him apparated with a crack.

"But what of Seamus?" Minerva asked weakly to no one in particular.

"He's locked up in the storage room, I checked." Arthur answered as he came out of the living room after calming Molly down.

"Oh, and how is Molly now?" She replied turning around and facing Arthur.

"She's better now." He answered.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and took a deep breathe to calm herself and then walked to the storage room. After all, she didn't want the boy to think that she had kidnapped him.

_'s…_

Moody and Lupin apparated with a crack in the emergency ward of the hospital. A healer rushed to them, asking for the nature of the injury and quickly taking Augusta from their arms and rushing her for magical attention.

Hours passed at a time as they waited for any update about Augusta's medical condition, but none came. Six hours had passed and they had yet to hear anything about Augusta. They were beginning to lose any hope they had.

…

"How is she?" Molly asked urgently, just arriving from 12 Grimmauld place with Arthur and Minerva.

"They still haven't told us anything." Remus replied sadly.

"Who's with the boy?!" Moody erupted with a streak of anger.

"Kingsley came by to get some things before going back to the hideout and when he heard about the situation he said that he would stay." Arthur answered.

"We can't have the man there! He has a mission; I'll go back. I need to question the boy anyway." Alastor said and with that he left the anxious group to their worries.

_12 Grimmauld Place…_

Alastor apparated into the storage room with a crack and he instantly saw a figure in the corner jump up. Paying Seamus's ragged breaths no attention he opened the door stepped out and locked the door behind him again leaving Seamus in his disarray, reasoning that there really wasn't any reason to reassure the boy. Fear always helped in interrogation. Several questioning tactics spiraled through his mind while he took measured steps to the living room expecting to see Shaklebolt there.

He walked down the dimly lighted corridor then… "Stupefy!" He yelled out suddenly pointing his wand to the back, then there was a swift THUMP!

Moody cackling evilly went to the unconscious person lying on the floor and said, "Enervate".

The person groaned and sat up; "I guess I shouldn't sneak up on you again?"

"Never. I appreciate your apprehensiveness but I guess you aren't that good yet Shaklebolt." Moody replied with a chuckle erasing his usual dire expression.

"Someday Alastor; you can count on it", Kingsley replied back, both forgetting their aches and worries and playfully stabbing each other in a teasing joust.

Alastor, quick to snap back to his usual self, returned back to reality with a sour face, "How's the boy, Kingsley? Did you check up on him?"

"Yes, I did. He's fine but he's beginning to have false suspicions that he's kidnapped by the 'dark' side. Who brought him here?" Kingsley answered.

"McGonagall, the boy's a fool if you ask me. Who would think McGonagall was a Death Eater?!" Alastor replied with a faint smile playing on his lips at the hilarity of the idea. "You'd best get back to your _work _Shacklebolt. You've had your break long enough." Moody said emphasizing work and the heavy undertow that it held.

Shacklebolt apparated with a cheeky wink and then he was gone. The house was left to just Moody and Finnegan. Oh what fun they would have!

Huffing and not in any hurry to question Finnegan, he leisurely walked back to the storage room reasoning that he had best get it over with.

He unlocked the door and then he pushed it open, letting the light drown the figure in the corner, the figure that happened to be a terrified Seamus.

"P-professor M-moody?!" Seamus stuttered.

"Yes boy, it's me. Now, get a move on it and walk in front of me!" Moody replied.

"Yes sir!" Seamus jumped up and rushed out of the damp room, anything just to escape the voices he had started to hear.

Alastor marched Seamus to the interrogation room and slammed the door shut, motioning to Seamus to have a seat. Confused, Seamus looked around for any chair other than the one in the centre of the room with straps fixed on the arms; when he failed to find another seat he hesitantly took a seat fearfully, squeezing his eyes shut as if the chair would gobble him up. It would have if it had been the 'Question Master 3000', but unfortunately that had been out of stock when Alastor had gone shopping for questioning supplies so he had to suffice with the 'Question Master 2100' with the electrical zapper adjusted to the back of the chair and the twisting legs that wrapped around the "criminal's disgusting feet and whooshed him through the air upside down until he confessed", or at least that was what the advertisement said.

"Comfortable isn't it?" Moody commented as he walked over to a rack on the wall with vials of different color, some almost screaming, "I'm poisonous!" He returned with a vial that was colorless; like water. Water with the unique ability of forcing it's consumer to speak the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Veritaserum?" Seamus asked a bit hesitantly.

Moody cocked one eyebrow up and did not answer; instead he walked over to Seamus, forcing his clamped mouth open and dropping three falling baubles into his mouth and then turned around to return the vile to the rack.

"What's your name?" Moody asked.

"Seamus Finnegan" He answered almost dazedly.

"Are you a death eater?" Moody asked again this time with a hint of increasing seriousness in his voice. Moody was going to stop at nothing to find reason in the peculiar event staged at the hospital wing; even if it meant suggesting that an innocent seventh year was a brutal death eater.

A flame of anger danced in Seamus's eyes as he spit out with conviction, "No."

Moody stood shocked, he hadn't been expecting that for sure. He had doubted that the boy was a random victim who didn't have any ties with Voldemort. 'Just because he isn't a Death Eater doesn't mean that he isn't involved with Voldemort in some way.' Alastor reasoned trying not to overlook some aspects of the case he was questioning but in a way failing to do so.

"Are you in any way involved with Voldemort or his followers?" Alastor asked again in attempt to rephrase the question.

"No." Seamus replied yet again with the same answer, his eyes flickering from anger to faint confusion.

"In the time between you last spoke to Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and Lavender and the time when you… retrieved consciousness, what do you recall happened?"

"I don't know! I said it once and I'll say it again with Veritaserum; I have no bloody idea! Why won't someone tell me why everyone is going ballistic about something I don't even remember?!" Seamus exploded his patience snapping and his eyes aflame with full-fledged anger; his voice dripping with violently concealed perplexity.

Alastor continued on ignoring Seamus's outburst, "Have you ever suffered form memory loss?" He asked coolly.

Seamus glared at him and answered icily, "No."

After asking a few more questions, Alastor for the first time ever was at loss of questions. All of the people he had interrogated before he was convinced that they were at fault, that they were guilty, that they had done evil, and that they would get their due paid for what they had done. But in Finnegan's case, he was beginning to doubt that this would be like the rest of his questionings.

Not wanting to reveal his shifty thoughts to Seamus, Alastor simply untangled Seamus from the chair and waited for him to stand up before letting him march back to the storage room to dwell on his thoughts.

Seamus grudgingly walked into the now familiar room and slumped in a corner and waited to hear the 'click' of the lock before burying his head in his hands and letting his shoulders down. A single sob echoed in the room, ricocheting off the walls, reverberating endlessly; that was all Seamus needed, one moment of letting his guard down. He won't give up, never. He had promised himself.

While Seamus was beginning to get lost in the depths of his mind, Alastor sat in the living room looking out the window a bit baffled. Was the interrogation that he had taken so lightly something bigger than what it appeared to be? Was there something bigger lurking in the shadows, hidden by rigid walls?

He heard a faint sound. Always on alert, Alastor swiftly conjured his wand and looked around suspiciously. It had been only an innocent owl pecking on the window he had been gazing at just a while ago; Alastor had not seen the owl before and as cautious as he was curious he edged hastily to the window and snatched the note from the owl's leg and shut the window again quickly. The annoyed owl pecked on the window but one brief glare from Moody sent him flying off again.

Alastor unfurled the note and skimmed it momentarily and then smiled. He then left the note with the assurance of Augusta's recently stabilized health laying innocently on the battered coffee table and walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of steaming hot tea.

______________________________________________________

"I'm going out of my mind…" Ron commented casually from his spot on the couch. He hadn't moved an inch from the morning and had some to accept that he wasn't going to move again or breathe fresh air or see any other being besides Harry and Hermione.

"I might as well die now." He said again in an attempt to get the other two seemingly dead bodies to respond to him.

"Yeah… you might as well." Hermione replied with her eyes closed.

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly.

Harry chuckled and went back to staring out the window. Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open and a relieved looking McGonagall briskly strode into the common room and cast a sweeping glance, as if looking for someone specific. Then, when her eyes landed on the three miserable teenagers she allowed herself a small smile of amusement.

"Are you here to let us out?" Ron asked rudely. Hermione violently nudged him in the side and he yelped in anguish but didn't comment when he saw the stern look on her face.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley; you will be let out soon enough. I was looking for Mr. Longbottom; have you seen him?" She asked.

"Neville? We last saw him around 5 hours ago." Hermione replied.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter; nothing is wrong. I just wanted to speak to him. So if you would be kind enough to send him to my office if you see him." And with that she walked out of the common room with the portrait swung back to let her out.

As soon as it began to whoosh forward, Ron jumped out of his seat and dived but unfortunately at the last moment the portal's swinging accelerated and SWOOSH!

"That bit," Ron said on the verge of a break down, "I missed it by that bit!"

"Oh Ron! Stop being such an overdramatic baby!!" Hermione said, chastising him.

"Don't worry dearie! You'll be out soon; in time for dinner actually." The Fat Lady said; she had apparently returned to her rightful place while Hermione and Ron had been exchanging pleasantries.

A number of emotions were portrayed on each of the three student's faces. Ron wore one of disbelief, Harry skepticism, and Hermione just plain relief.

Ron ran up to the portrait and spread his arms around the frame and said, "Have I ever told you that I loved you?!"

The Fat Lady flushed a bright red and just smiled awkwardly while Hermione and Harry burst into fits of laughter. After being stuck in a room for more than 48 hours they would make the most of anything that even came close to entertainment.

______________________________________________________

"We're free!" Ron exclaimed as he lavishly walked down the hall happy to see every blundering, bumbling portrait he saw.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed back happily as she pecked his cheek.

"Please, save it!" Harry said awkwardly inching away from the overly-enthusiastic couple.

"Oh come on Harry! Aren't you happy to be out of the dull Common Room?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes, but I don't seem to want to express my happiness as you pair would like to." He replied. Hermione giggled as her face glowed a shy red.

At last they reached the doors of the Great Hall, and prepared for their grand entrance. They filed into a single line all standing next to each other and then they bravely marched into the Hall confronting the wild applause they were about to receive.

Ron closed his eyes and they slowly walked in.

He tentatively opened one eye and then the next.

"Hermione, why aren't they clapping?! Why aren't they happy for our safe return?!!" He demanded.

"Well you see Ron, how shall I put it. They don't actually care. Not at all." Harry said beating Hermione to the answer, and for once she was happy that she wasn't the one who had delivered the correct reply.

Ron spared Harry one glance, just one glance and then he pulled Hermione along with him to the Gryffindor table and plonked down beside Ginny.

Harry, chuckling quietly to his self, walked over maturely and sat on Ginny's other side reasoning there was no point in logically speaking with Ron after he had injured his pride.

Just then, the whole hall had quieted down and heads had swiveled towards the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy had an angry red mark on his cheek. His hand was gingerly touching his pallid cheek while staring incredulously at a furious female; a female that happened to be a certain Lavender Brown.

Frustrated tears began to run down her cheeks and she proudly left the hall in a brisk walk.

Soon after she left, whispers began to emerge among the tables. Not to mention the professors' table too. Some things never changed.

_________________________________________________________________

"Lavender?" Hermione hesitantly called out as soon as she entered the Common Room with Harry and Ron at her side as well as Parvati.

"She's in the girls' dormitory." A boy's voice replied; a voice that belonged to no other than Seamus Finnegan.

"Seamus?" Ron asked with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"You! You were why we were stuck in this common room for the whole weekend!" Ron continued.

Seamus continued as though he didn't hear Ron. "She wouldn't speak to me. What happened?"

But it seemed as though he already knew.

A/N: Ooooooh!! What'll happen next?! What does Seamus know?! Review please! XD


	13. Solitary Confinement

_Seamus stared off into the empty, desolate space. He was trapped in a locked chamber__; his mind struggling to escape the darkness. He couldn't. He's trying but he simply couldn't, he's overpowered. And so he stops and sits down in the center of the chamber. He closes his eyes and begins to initiate the release of his will power, freeing himself from pain, from thoughts, from strain. But then something clicks, and a thought is put in motion. His brain gears screech into movement, slowly building speed after being out of work for a relatively long time. A single word appears behind the closed shutters of his eyelids. 'Promise'. _

_He heaves a sigh and his eyes snap open. He will fight his way out. _

"Seamus…" Hermione began weakly as she started walking towards him infinitesimally.

He merely lifted his head and look at them defiantly.

"Who told her? How did she find out?" He asked icily.

"W-what?" Hermione asked, now confused. She began to doubt that Seamus was talking about Draco.

"Who told her about her father?" Seamus asked.

"Her father? What about her father?" Harry asked finally speaking up.

A look of confusion passed Seamus's stoic face.

"You don't know?" Seamus asked.

"No. We thought you were talking about what happened with Malfoy, mate." Ron replied.

"Malfoy?" Seamus asked, now truly perplexed.

"Seamus, they broke up." Hermione answered.

"Actually she broke up with him." Ron said matter-of-factly. Hermione elbowed him hard not wanting to give Seamus any reason to start unwanted fights.

"So she doesn't know?" Seamus asked seeming still confused.

"Doesn't know what for goodness sake? Spit it out mate!" Ron exploded.

"Her father." Seamus said slowly, not wanting them to know before Lavender found out, but not finding any way to avoid it, "her father was killed."

Hermione gasped grasping Ron's arm as he stood dumbfounded; Harry's face was simply unreadable but his eyes transformed from their usual warm and kind green to cold hard pupils.

"It was Death Eaters, wasn't it?" Harry asked coldly.

"Yes", Seamus answered dejectedly.

"I have to go talk to her."

"I'll come with you", Hermione offered.

"No, it's fine." Seamus smiled weakly and slowly made his way up the staircase with Hermione, who let him in and then left.

"Lavvy?" Seamus called out nervously. He didn't want to be in this situation. Why would she even want to see him after all? She might want to see Hermione instead. He should probably call Hermione up.

"Seamus?" Lavender replied.

Too late for that now.

"Yeah it's me." Seamus replied, still not sure where she was exactly. He was standing awkwardly near the doorway.

Lavender launched herself on Seamus and began sobbing on his shoulder. He was so relieved that she wanted him there. He hugged her back tightly and stroked her hair.

"Shush… Now I'm starting to get anxious. You really like Malfoy that much? I might get jealous." Seamus asked light-heartedly with a serious undertone, as though he might actually be thinking that.

Lavender smiled and slapped his arm lightly, "Don't be stupid. I wasn't crying over Malfoy."

"Then what is it?" He asked, now that she'd calmed down a bit.

"The jerk… He…" Lavender started and then she started crying all over again hugging Seamus tightly as if she was never going to let go.

Now Seamus was just bewildered and eager to know what happened so that he had a valid reason for beating Malfoy up other than his suspicions that Malfoy somehow tied into Lavender's father's murder.

"What happened, darling?" Seamus asked carefully, not wanting to add to her ever-increasing amount of tears.

Lavender took a deep breath, pulled away from Seamus, and furiously rubbed away her tears.

"That pathetic excuse of a living being threatened me. He threatened that he would hurt my family; that he would hurt you. You know what's even more pathetic? I thought he could. I believed he had the power to do it. I couldn't take it; I slapped him and I ran away. I might have been the reason for putting you and my family in danger and what did I do? I ran away crying." Lavender poured out angrily, obviously more angry with herself than anyone else.

It just pained Seamus to have to break it to Lavender that a part of her family _had_ been harmed, even if it hadn't been a result of Draco's empty threats. He had clearly foreshadowed it, and now Seamus had to tell her that Malfoy was indirectly right. And Malfoy was going to pay for it, dearly.

Seamus held her by the shoulders and led her to one of the beds and sat her down. He crouched down in front of her, "Lavvy breathe."

"But the idi-" Lavender started.

"Stop! Now breathe; you need to calm down a bit ok?" Seamus said trying to soothe her. She had to be a bit more still to receive the news he was about to break to her.

Seamus held both of her hands and was about to begin speaking when Lavender cut him off yet again.

"Seamus I'm so sorry I wouldn't talk to you when I first came in. I really didn't register that it was you. I was still … uncomposed. I'm so happy you're back. I was so worried about you." Lavender smiled and softly kissed him.

Seamus just hated himself for having to tell her. There was just one other person that he hated more: Malfoy. Oh, he was really going to get beaten up.

Seamus smiled back slightly and then, "Lavender, I'm so sorry. Your father… Your father was killed."

Her smile faltered, "W-what? Seamus what are you saying?"

"I'm so sorry, Lavender. It was Death Eaters." He replied as he moved to sit next to her still holding on to her now trembling hands.

"So he was right. He wasn't bluffing; Malfoy was right." She said with tears now silently rolling down her cheeks slowly increasing until she was near hysterics.

"How did you know?" Lavender asked, while still failing to control her excusable sobs.

"It's complicated." Seamus answered back.

"I need to be distracted, the more complex it is the better. I want to know. Seamus, please." Lavender replied vulnerably.

"When that incident happened in the hospital wing, McGonagall took me away. She took me to a house of some sort. She left me there in a room, a dark room." Seamus said, shuddering as he remembered the details.

"One day they all left, everyone who was there, though I'm not exactly sure who 'everyone' was. The house was really quiet and then I could hear voices. They were talking about an attack in hushed tones but they were standing right next to the door so I could hear them… barely. I was devastated. I could only think of you." Seamus said not wanting to cause Lavender any more pain but dejectedly knowing that he owed her an explanation. His eyes searched her face back and forth looking for any sign of a near breakdown.

Just as he was about to suggest they go to the Hospital wing for a calming potion, Lavender's tears began to well up again in her eyes and this time she didn't fight she let them flow, hoping that the tears that escaped stole her sadness with them.

Seamus did the only thing he could do, he held her and listened to her agony as she lived the pain she was feeling.

______________________________________________________

Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder on the couch, Harry sat on the floor, leaning the seat's frame. All three waited for any sign; any word; any news. At first they had been relieved when the sobs that they heard had subdued and then stopped all together to produce silence; deathly silence. Now, however, the quiet buzz was starting to unnerve them. Neither Seamus nor Lavender had come down; they had expected that Seamus, at least, would, but apparently he had no intention of doing so.

It had been and hour and half since Seamus had gone up to talk to Lavender, leaving the lot with a very vague picture, a half-painted portrait which had been deserted by the artist. A portrait that struggled to hold in stormy winds and crashing waves, gray skies and pouring clouds and yet against all odds achieved in doing so. They were anxious. Any minute now the Gryffindor students would begin to flow into the Common Room, done with dinner.

Hermione began to fidget, "How about I go and check up on them?" She suggested.

"Leave them be, Hermione." Ron said quietly staring into the crackling fire. The flames were so very dim; the tips black from the heat they held. It slowly grew, building higher and higher reaching its epitome and receding ever so slightly as if burned. Ron scoffed humouredly at the irony of his observant thoughts. A fire burnt! That was practically impossible.

"Hermione, just give them some space. It's not easy what Lavender's going through. How about this? You go and check up on them when the first group of students comes in, ok?" Harry said looking up at the pair sitting on top.

Hermione nodded ever-so-slightly and Ron went back to staring at the fire.

…

When a group of first years entered the Common Room and Hermione jumped up. She sped up the stairs and then stopped abruptly in front of the door leading to her dorm. She knocked awkwardly, and when she didn't receive an answer she slowly opened the door. It creaked noisily and Hermione froze, '_What if they don't want to be disturbed? No. It doesn't hurt to be sure. I'll just leave quietly if they're fine.' _

Hermione slowly walked in. At first glance she couldn't see them and began to panic. She cast another sweeping glance and there they were. They were sitting awkwardly with Lavender leaning on Seamus and his arm hugging her waist. They were both asleep. Hermione smiled sadly and she ran back down to get the boys to help her move the sleeping pair.

After several failing attempts to move them without waking them up, they finally remembered a clever little spell they had learned, 'Levicorpus'. After getting Seamus and Lavender comfortable and closing the curtains around them they retired to the Common Room.

"I guess being a witch or wizard goes against human nature. We always seem to forget that we can do magic at the times that we need them most!" Ron said smiling at his joke while he tried to however slightly lighten up the atmosphere.

"I just feel so sorry for Lavender." Hermione said dejectedly.

"We all do, Hermione. We all do." Harry replied. Harry watched the sleeping couple and tears began to sting his eyes as he remembered his own parents. A fire blazed within him and he decided that if he was to do anything making Voldemort pay for the death of both his parents and Lavender's father as well as all the other parentless beings would be on the top of his list.

The next morning, everyone was in a somber mood.

"Can you believe that we're 'set free' just the night before a school day! Just how convenient is that for them!" Ron commented as he shot a dirty look towards the Professors' table.

"Ron, just eat. We're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" Hermione replied, clearly not in the mood for small talk.

Harry chuckled softly as he played his food around with his fork.

"Come on! Transfiguration first." Hermione announced as she pulled Ron away from his unfinished breakfast and shot Harry a look that said "You too mister!"

Harry quickly kissed the top of Ginny's head and hurried along after the couple that had already crossed the Great Hall and were at the doors, ready to make a sharp turn to the right.

Harry finally caught up with them at the door of the Transfiguration class. At first glance, Hermione's walk might seem like a jog or run even but the fact was that her large-stepped walk proved to be a problem for anyone who wanted to walk alongside of her. Fortunately, Ron was now inured to her walk and had begun walking the same way.

"See! Even McGonagall isn't here yet!" Ron said in a huff.

"Oh, is that so Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said from the doorway.

Hermione just smirked as she took a seat next to Ron and Harry.

"I'll want to see the three of you at the end of class today. Please make sure you stay behind." She told them.

"Of course, Professor." Harry replied on their behalf, not sure what the Professor wanted this time.

…

The bell that signified the end of class rang and students rushed to leave before McGonagall issued any homework. None of the students wanted to even contemplate the idea of having any more assignments to attend to. At times they believed that the teachers thought that the class was only taking their subject and no other subject at all given the piling work. As the last student quickly shuffled out of the door the three remaining students walked up to the professor's desk.

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" Harry asked as he stood with the other two in front of her desk.

"Yes, have a seat." She said as she conjured three seats.

"I am aware that you know that Mr. Finnegan is currently back inside Hogwarts ground, I only ask that you keep that information to yourselves. Fortunately, no one else but the three of you know as well as Miss Brown; I will be keeping Mr. Finnegan in confinement for private reasons."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"As I said, Mr. Weasley, private reasons; in time you may become privileged with the details, but at the time being I see it best to not put you in any danger by discussing of the matter." Professor McGonagall answered.

"You are dismissed." She announced, before directing her attention to marking papers and making it clear that the conversation was over.

The students left the class puzzled and confused. 'Did this relate to the Hospital incident?' 'Where had Seamus been all that time?' 'Danger?! What danger was McGonagall talking about?' Questions rushed through their mind, one after the other, never stopping.

As they walked through the hallways making their way to their next class a figure in the shadows watched them as he bid his time until the attack.


End file.
